<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Potions Master by lavenderkirke (sylveparker)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680764">The New Potions Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/lavenderkirke'>lavenderkirke (sylveparker)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/lavenderkirke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a student at Hogwarts, arriving for your seventh year when you hear news of a new potions master and Slytherin head of house joining the staff, Professor Severus Snape. Your parents were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange eight years ago, so the idea of a rumored Death Eater walking around the halls of the school is enough to scare you into almost wanting to leave Hogwarts. But when you meet this tall, dark, and mysterious Professor Snape, will you have second thoughts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape &amp; Reader, Severus Snape &amp; You, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place a couple years before Harry comes to school at Hogwarts. Daisy Parkinson is Pansy's older sister. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p><p>	“(Y/N)” Someone whispers somewhere far away. You roll over, covering your head with the blankets. “(Y/N) dear, wake up you’ll be late!”<br/>
Your eyes snap open, blinking in the morning light as you look up at Molly Weasley’s round face. She smiles down at you widely, brushing your hair away from your face.<br/>
“Right!” You exclaim, pushing the blankets back. You have to get to the platform soon, it’s September 1st, the first day of your last year at Hogwarts. Molly laughs as you stumble out of bed.<br/>
“Come down when you’re ready and bring your trunk down to the car.” She says as she takes Ginny’s hand and walks out of your small bedroom in the attic of the Burrow. You quickly dress in your black skirt and stockings, black shirt, and dark green jumper, stepping into your boots as you slam the lid of your trunk closed. Luckily, you packed last night. You slide your wand into your right boot as you pick up your trunk and walk out of the room.<br/>
“Morning!” Charlie Weasley calls as you step into the living room, smiling at you widely. You smile back at him, shouting a good morning to him as you walk out to the car.<br/>
“There she is!” Arthur calls from behind the open boot of the car as you step outside. “Excited to start your last year at Hogwarts?”<br/>
You smile back, nodding. “Yes, very!” You hand him your trunk. He sets the trunk in the boot of the car and arranges it carefully.<br/>
“Good!” He says with a grin, shutting the boot. “Now we just have to get the boys, and we’re ready to go!” </p><p>       You follow Arthur back into the warm house, the smell of coffee and biscuits filling the air. Everyone is shrugging into their jumpers as Molly brushes Ginny’s hair into a ponytail. You grab a mug of coffee, drinking it black and smiling at the busy scene inside the kitchen. You take a biscuit from the table as you and the boys all pile into the car. </p><p>	“Good luck kids!” Molly calls. She’s elected to stay behind with Ginny and Ron. “I’ll see you at Christmas! Behave! Fred, George, that means you!” The twins laugh as they pile into the car beside Charlie and you in the backseat, and Percy and Arthur smile and wave from the front. Arthur kicks the car into flight, and you quickly make it to Kings Cross Station. You load your carts and run through Platform 9 ¾ with ease, taking in the hustle and bustle of the station as students in robes walk around quickly. The twins are especially excited, this is their first year at Hogwarts. The five of you pile into a train car together as the whistle blows, waving out the window at Arthur as the train pulls away from the station. You settle into easy conversation as you ride down the countryside, the green scenery passing by outside the windows. </p><p>	Daisy Parkinson, your roommate suddenly bursts into the car. </p><p>        “(Y/N)!” She says, her black curls sticking out wildly as she looks at you. “Did you hear the news?”<br/>
You look up at her with wide eyes, unsure what she’s talking about, shaking your head. Charlie and Percy shake their heads too, having no idea what she means either.<br/>
“There’s a new potions master this year!” She says, her voice a mixture of anxiety and excitement. “And it’s Severus Snape!”<br/>
Your heart stops in your chest, and you feel your own eyes widen as you look between her and Charlie.<br/>
“Severus Snape?” You breathe, your voice sticking in your throat. “But he’s a Death Eater!”<br/>
Charlie moves to sit beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Everyone in the car is silent.<br/>
“It’ll be okay.” He says softly. Daisy moves to sit down on the bench across from you, beside Percy. “He must be safe, Dumbledore wouldn’t have hired him if he didn’t trust him.”<br/>
You nod, wringing your hands in your lap.<br/>
“Right.” Daisy says, resting her hand on your knee as she leans forward. “I just didn’t want you to be blindsided.”<br/>
You nod again.<br/>
“Plus you’re awesome at potions (Y/N)!” Charlie says, jostling you lightly. “Don’t let that weirdo make you feel anything different!”<br/>
Everyone in the car laughs, and even you even manage to crack a smile before everyone falls into another easy conversation together. But as the tall towers of the castle come into view, your heart begins to race again. A suspected Death Eater working at Hogwarts? This year will be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit by Daisy in the Great Hall as you prepare for the Sorting Ceremony, scanning the room for the dark figure of Severus Snape as the heads of house enter the room. Your former head of house, Professor Slughorn, is absent from the lineup, and your heart drops. You knew Snape was a Slytherin, but had so been hoping that Professor Slughorn had kept his position. </p><p>	“Good evening students.” Dumbledore says, raising his arms as he stands before the group. “Welcome to Hogwarts. We are here tonight for our Sorting Ceremony, joined by our four heads of house. From Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall. From Ravenclaw, Professor Filius Flitwick. From Hufflepuff, Professor Pomona Sprout. And new to Hogwarts this year as our potions master and Slytherin head of house, Professor Severus Snape.”</p><p>	You only manage to look at him for a moment before dropping your eyes to your hands, folded in your lap. Daisy takes one of your hands in hers as your breathing speeds. The rest of the ceremony is a blur, and you only vaguely register when Fred and George are sorted into Gryffindor with Charlie and Percy. You and Daisy all but run from the Great Hall at the conclusion of the ceremony, collecting your trunks and heading to the dungeon to your dormitory. </p><p>	“Are you alright?” She asks as we flop down onto your bed.<br/>
“What am I going to do?” You ask her, covering your face with your hands.<br/>
She pats your back lightly.<br/>
“Let’s sleep on it, you’ll feel better in the morning.” She says, pulling out your schedules. “We don’t have potions together, I’m not in Advanced Potion Making. But you’re with Gryffindor so I think you’ll be with Charlie.”<br/>
You groan, looking at the schedule and nodding before you both settle into your own beds and fall asleep. </p><p>*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    * </p><p>	Your alarm goes off early in the morning, and you both get up quickly. You’re filled with nervous excitement as you dress in the black and green robes, tying your tie quickly and shaking out your hair in the mirror. Unfortunately, potions class is at the end of the day, so the whole day will be filled with dread. It seems to go in a blur, moving from class to class until you finally find yourself walking down the hall to the potions room at the end of the dungeon.<br/>
You linger by the door, holding back to wait for Charlie before walking into the room. You fiddle with your fingers, looking down as you lean against the wall.</p><p>	“Do you plan on joining us today?” A deep voice says from in front of you. </p><p>Your head shoots up, and you find yourself face to face with Severus Snape.<br/>
Your breath sticks in your throat as your heart seems to stop entirely. His dark eyes scan yours, hard at first, but softening almost instantly. His harsh line of a mouth drops into a smirk of confusion as he looks into your eyes, asking you a thousand silent questions. A mix of terror and excitement fills you as you look back up at him, your mind still entirely blank.<br/>
He clears his throat, shaking his head once.</p><p>“Please, find a seat Miss—?” He trails off, asking for your name.<br/>
“(Y/L/N).” You choke out. “(Y/F/N)  (Y/L/N).”<br/>
He nods.<br/>
“Find a seat Miss (Y/L/N).” He says, gesturing inside the classroom.</p><p>You nod, putting your head down and passing him as you rush into the room, forgetting about waiting for Charlie completely until you see the red and yellow robes of the other Gryffindor’s inside. A couple minutes later, Charlie comes in, sitting next to you.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” He asks. “I thought you were going to wait for me.”<br/>
You nod, tapping your quill on the desk.<br/>
“Yeah, fine, sorry Snape told me to come sit.” You reply quickly.</p><p>He calls the class to order a moment later, and it falls silent almost instantly. You look up at him through your eyelashes as he talks. He’s younger than you’d thought, he can’t be older than 30. His long black hair falls against his cheeks and along his chin, cascading down to the black fabric of his robes and cloaks. His eyes are a dark brown, and your heart speeds involuntarily at the thought of those eyes looking at you again.</p><p>“Miss (Y/L/N)?” He asks, pulling you from your thoughts.<br/>
“Hm?” You ask, knowing you didn’t hear the question.<br/>
“I said, what is the main ingredient in a shrinking solution?” He asks, raising one eyebrow at you.<br/>
Your clouded mind reels. Shrinking solution, easy.<br/>
“Shrivelfig.” You reply.<br/>
He nods.<br/>
“Peeled or crushed?” He asks.<br/>
“Peeled.” You reply instantly.<br/>
He nods again.<br/>
“Do try to stay engaged, Miss (Y/L/N).” He says in a low voice, moving to the next question. </p><p>The next couple weeks of potions classes go in the same manner, you answer Snape’s questions, and he seems bothered with you. Yet you find yourself getting to class earlier and earlier and staying behind to clean your cauldron or ask questions later and later.<br/>
Snape walks around the room, silently watching as the class add ingredients to their potions, sometimes making snide comments to students who are doing it wrong. He passes behind you and Charlie, and the strong smell of peppermint tea fills the air. You look up at him, and his eyes meet yours. The beaker slips from your hand, the glass shattering against the floor as the liquid inside spills everywhere.<br/>
The class gasps, turning to look at you.</p><p>“(Y/N) what happened, are you okay?” Charlie asks, grabbing your arm.<br/>
You shake your head, breaking your eye contact with Snape as you look down at the mess on the floor.<br/>
“I’m fine, I’m sorry.” You murmur.<br/>
“Class, store your potions on the shelves.” Snape says to the group before looking at you. “Miss (Y/L/N), stay after to clean.”<br/>
You nod, your heart vibrating wildly against your ribcage.<br/>
“I can stay to help Professor.” Charlie says, lingering behind after everyone has left.<br/>
Snape looks at him.<br/>
“Miss (Y/L/N) is quite capable of cleaning up her own messes, Mr. Weasley.” He says, raising his eyebrow at him.<br/>
“It’s okay.” You whisper. “I’ll meet you in the Hall for dinner.”</p><p>Charlie nods, squeezing your shoulder once before walking out of the room.<br/>
You grab a rag, leaning down to clean the liquid and glass from the floor as the heavy dungeon door swings shut.</p><p>“Scorgify.” Snape murmurs, waving his wand at the mess, making it disappear instantly.<br/>
You drop the rag back into the pile, looking at Snape with wide eyes.<br/>
“I am sorry Professor.” You say softly, almost in a whisper. “I don’t usually do that.”<br/>
He nods.<br/>
“I believe you.” He replies, simply. “You are quite the potions student, Miss (Y/L/N).”<br/>
Heat rushes to your cheeks.<br/>
“Thank you sir.” You reply nervously, unused to hearing him praise students like that.<br/>
He steps closer, and you step back.<br/>
“Tell me,” he says, putting his hands up slightly, “are you afraid to be here?”<br/>
You swallow hard. </p><p>“Is he going to kill me?” You think to yourself. “Was this all a set up?”</p><p>“Yes.” You whisper. He steps closer, and this time, you don’t move.<br/>
“Why?” He asks, his hands still up.<br/>
“You’re a Death Eater.” You whisper. “My parents were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>He nods, stepping even closer still. He stops a few steps in front of you, looking down at you with those dark eyes. The smell of peppermint fills the air. His long, pale fingers undo the buttons at the bottoms of his sleeves, and he rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, reveling scarred, but blank forearms. </p><p>“I’m not a Death Eater, Miss (Y/L/N).” He whispers, holding out the area that should house the Dark Mark.<br/>
Guilt courses through you, with a strong pull of relief.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” You tell him, looking up at him. </p><p>He nods, fixing his sleeves again.<br/>
“Would you be interested in a lesson on creating a sleeping draught?” He asks, turning away from you and pulling a cauldron from the shelf.<br/>
“Yes.” You reply almost instantly, walking to his desk.<br/>
An odd expression crosses his face, something like a grin as he collects the rest of the ingredients. You watch his steady hands as he expertly instructs on how to measure and prepare the ingredients as he adds them to the cauldron, stirring and heating them carefully. </p><p>“Actually when you crush the Valerian Sprigs,” he says, his fingers brushing against yours as he guides your hand on the mortar and pestle, “it’s better to go in a circular motion.”<br/>
His breath dances along your cheek as his hand lingers around yours.</p><p>“Like this?” You whisper, doing it slightly wrong in an attempt to keep his hand on yours a moment longer. He chuckles, moving your hand again with his.<br/>
You finish the potion, and he carefully pours it into a bottle with a stopper. </p><p>“It’s for Filch.” He says. “Helps him sleep during the day so that he can catch students at night.”</p><p>	You laugh softly as Snape sits beside you on a stool.<br/>
“Thank you for showing me.” You say quietly, looking up at him as you breathe in his warm scent. “Both the potion and your mark—or lack of I should say.”</p><p>	He nods, looking at you with that same look of confusion, like his questions are seconds away from being asked. You inch one hand across the table, resting your fingertips lightly against the back of his hand. He flinches at first, and you look back into his eyes. He looks between his hand, your fingers tracing soft circles against his smooth, pale skin, and your eyes once before relaxing his hand against the table, letting your hand stay there with his. </p><p>	“(Y/N).” He breathes, his voice lower than before. You lean forward as he speaks your name, unsure even why, just knowing that it feels like you should, and he slowly leans forward too. Your breath catches as you get closer, winding your fingers between his on the table.</p><p>	The creek of the door sends you both flying backwards.<br/>
“Hey (Y/N), um, Professor McGonagall sent me to find you.” Charlie says, stepping into the dungeon. You shoot up from the stool, grabbing your bag from the ground and stepping towards Charlie.<br/>
“Right, yes.” You answer. “Can I go er—Professor?”<br/>
Snape blinks at you once, as though he’s clearing his head.<br/>
“Yes.” He replies finally. “You’ve cleaned the room, adequately. Goodnight, Miss (Y/L/N), Mr. Weasley.”<br/>
You nod, turning and rushing out of the room with Charlie.<br/>
“What the hell happened?” Charlie asks as we all but run out of the dungeon. “You were in there for almost two hours! I thought Snape had killed you and fled from the school with your body!”<br/>
Your heart is still speeding in your chest as you walk to the Great Hall.<br/>
“Sorry!” You reply. “I had to clean a lot more than I expected, he was pretty uh—upset that I broke the beaker.”<br/>
“Jeez.” He says as you sit down for dinner. “Harsh. Remind me to be careful in there.”</p><p>You laugh dryly as you pick at the food on your plate, tuning out the conversation around you as you replay the past two hours in your mind again and again. Severus Snape isn’t a Death Eater. And did you really almost kiss him? Your professor? Oh boy, this year just got even more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk back down into the dungeon, your heart racing as you prepare to see Snape again for potions class. You step into the room about five minutes early, smiling softly at him as you sit in your desk. A shadow of a grin pulls at his lips, and a second later, a small paper dove flutters onto your table. You unfold it’s wings gently, and there is a small note written inside.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                      Stay behind after class. We have matters to discuss.<br/>
-S</p><p> </p><p>	The note quickly turns to ash in your hands, and you smile to yourself at the thought of being alone with Snape again. The class goes by in a blur, nervous anticipation filling you as you help Charlie finish the potion you started the day before. Class is soon dismissed, and Charlie waits for you to pack your bag.</p><p>	“Go ahead without me.” You tell him. “I have to stay behind.”<br/>
He looks at you with a confused and worried expression, his eyes darting to Snape once.<br/>
“Why?” He whispers. </p><p>	You set your bag back on the floor of the classroom.<br/>
“I asked Snape to teach me a new potion.” You whisper. “I need to be top of the class before O.W.L.’s if I want to be a potions headmaster one day.”<br/>
He thinks for a minute, looking quickly at Snape once more.<br/>
“That’s actually a good idea.” He sighs. “I should talk to Kettleburn about getting some tutoring on dragons too. Just send a message if you need me.” He says, patting your arm before turning and leaving the room.</p><p>	Snape waits a moment before using a simple spell to shut the door, then turns to face you. Your body fills again with the same nervous excitement as before.</p><p>	“Hi.” You whisper, suddenly feeling stupid.<br/>
“Last evening should not have happened.” He says simply.<br/>
You glare at him, stepping closer.<br/>
“What do you mean?” You ask.<br/>
“I mean whatever that was,” he spits, his calm façade falling apart, “can’t happen again.”<br/>
Your blood boils, a sudden fire inside you beginning to ignite at the idea of him telling you what you can and cannot feel for him.</p><p>	“Then look me in the eye, Professor, and tell me you didn’t feel anything.” You spit back.<br/>
He doesn’t look at you, so you step closer.<br/>
“I said,” You say, stepping even closer, until his scent of peppermint tea is all that you can smell, “look at me.”</p><p>	His eyes fall slightly, just barely meeting yours, and seconds later his hands are in your hair, crushing his lips to yours. You gasp, and his breath spills across your tongue as your fingers wind into his soft, black hair. His strong, steady hands fall to your waist, pulling your hips closer as he kisses you more deeply. He loosens his grip after a moment, but just barely, still keeping your waist within his grasp as he rests his forehead on yours. You both breathe heavily, neither one saying anything as you look at the other.</p><p>	“You,” he breathes, “will be my undoing.”<br/>
He laughs then, a genuine sound, making you smile up at him.<br/>
“Meet me here, tonight.” He whispers, brushing your hair back with one finger while keeping his other hand firmly locked around your waist. “10 pm.”<br/>
“Yes.” You breathe, your fingers still softly combing through his hair. </p><p>	He brushes his nose against yours, closing his eyes as he sighs contently. His fingers on one hand trace soft patterns against your waist while his thumb traces your cheekbone with the other.<br/>
“What is it about you,” he muses, opening his eyes to meet yours as he speaks, “that draws me in like this?”<br/>
You look back into his dark eyes, wondering the same thing about him.<br/>
“I don’t know.” You whisper. “But I feel it too.”<br/>
His soft smile pulls at his lips again as he looks at you before he ducks down to kiss you gently once again.<br/>
“You should get to your friends.” He whispers. “Before they ask too many questions.”</p><p>        He reaches down and grabs your bag, sliding the strap over your shoulder carefully.<br/>
“I’ll see you tonight.” You reply, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as he turns to open the dungeon door.<br/>
“I’ll be waiting.” He says in a low voice, smiling softly as you walk past him and out into the hallway.<br/>
Every inch of your body burns with anticipation as you hear the dungeon door close behind you, and you begin counting the seconds until you’ll see Severus Snape again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N)?” Daisy asks, breaking the silence in the room. You look up, suddenly aware that you’ve been staring at a blank roll of parchment for the last half-hour, tapping your quill against the top right corner of it and leaving a chaotic scatter of black ink drops. “Are you okay?” </p><p>	“Yeah!” You answer, a little too loudly, causing the few people left in the common room to turn and look at you with questioning eyes. You hadn’t realized you’d been that deep in thought, pondering the idea of being alone with Snape in only a couple hours. </p><p>	Daisy cocks an eyebrow at you, analyzing your weird behavior.<br/>
“Okay…” She says, looking down at her scroll, already covered in writing. “Well your transfiguration paper isn’t going to write itself.”</p><p>	She laughs, and you chuckle along nervously as you title your scroll “Toad to Toadstool”, looking into your textbook to see what you should be writing about. You and Daisy talk and write for awhile longer, and the common room slowly empties out as you work. You know you should be focusing on the work, but your eyes continuously flit to the clock, your heart racing with each tick of the minute hand towards ten o’clock.</p><p>	She yawns as she rolls her parchment up, stretching and shutting her textbook.<br/>
“Well I think I’m going to head to bed.” She says. “You coming?”<br/>
You shake your head, trailing your finger along a sentence in your book, trying to look intrigued by whatever you’re reading.<br/>
“Not yet, I think I’m gonna finish this paper.” You answer, not looking up.<br/>
Daisy gets up, patting your shoulder as she passes.<br/>
“Alright, see you in the morning then.” She says, yawning again. “Night!”<br/>
You smile up at her for a moment.<br/>
“Night.” You reply, dipping your quill in ink.</p><p>	You finish writing the sentence you were working on before carefully packing your supplies back into your bag. Your heart is pounding wildly against your ribcage in anticipation as you slide the strap of the bag over your shoulder. The last boy leaves the common room, and you check the clock again as he walks down the hallway to the dormitories, 9:57pm.<br/>
You take a deep breath as you walk towards the door, pushing it open and stepping into the dark and quiet hallway. You walk quickly down the hallway, running your fingers through your hair and adjusting your jumper as you approach the door to the potions classroom. Gently, you push the door open and step inside.<br/>
The room is quiet, and dimly lit. Only the light from the large fireplace in the front of the room and a few candles break up the darkness. </p><p>	“(Y/N).” Severus breathes, standing up from his desk. His tall, dark form is striking against the warm glow of the firelight. “You came.”<br/>
You smile, setting your bag on a table near you.<br/>
“Of course I did.” You reply, meeting him in the center of the room.<br/>
That soft smile returns to his face as he trails his strong fingers along your cheek, tilting your chin up to his face as his lips meet yours gently. You reach your hands up, cupping his smooth face in your hands as he kisses you. </p><p>	“May I show you something?” He whispers, leaning back only far enough to speak, his scent of peppermint tea filling the space between you.<br/>
You nod, smiling up at him.<br/>
His hand slides down your arm taking your hand in his. He leads you to the fireplace, extinguishing the flame instantly with his wand. He pulls a satchel of Floo Powder from the hearth, holding it out to you. You take a handful, and he does the same, tying the satchel and sliding it into his pocket before pulling you into the fireplace beside him.<br/>
“Where are we going?” You ask, looking up at him.<br/>
He grins.<br/>
“The Astronomy Tower.” He says, holding his hand out in front of him. You follow suit, holding your hand out in front of you as well. He looks at you with a smile, and you both nod.<br/>
“Astronomy Tower.” You say simultaneously, and the green flames engulf you both, transporting you to the Astronomy Tower.<br/>
You both step out of the fireplace, and Snape steps towards the door.</p><p>	“Colloportus.” He murmurs, pointing his wand at the door and locking it with his spell. “Incendio.” He murmurs again, pointing his wand towards the room.<br/>
Several small candles light around the room, sending a warm glow dancing across the dark stone walls.<br/>
“What’re we doing here?” You ask, looking around the room.<br/>
Severus smiles softly, guiding you towards the large window near the telescopes. </p><p>	“It has the best view.” He whispers, placing his hands on the sides of your head as he stands behind you, adjusting your view so you can see the biggest clusters of stars. You’ve been in the tower before for classes, but it’s never looked quite so beautiful. You gasp slightly, pressing one hand against the glass. Severus’ hands slide down to your shoulders, the front of his body pressed closely to the back of yours. </p><p>	Suddenly, some stars start to move, falling from the sky like sparkles. Your eyes widen, and you lean forward, Severus moving with you.<br/>
“It’s the Orionids meteor shower.” He murmurs against your hair. “It happens every couple years.”<br/>
His hands slide down your body, wrapping around your waist as you watch the natural magic happening outside. Your hands cover his, tracing over his fingers lightly with your own as you both look out the window. The sky eventually stills again, and you turn in his arms to face him.</p><p>	“Thank you for bringing me here.” You whisper, your hands tucking a tendril of his silky black hair behind his ear.<br/>
He smiles, leaning down to kiss you again. His lips meet yours, and your entire body is filled with his electricity. A harsh bang on the door startles you both, sending you jumping backwards.</p><p>	“I know you’re in there you filthy beasts!” Filch shouts from the other side of the locked door. “When I get this door open you students will be punished severely!”</p><p>	You look up at Snape with wide, panicked eyes. He rolls his eyes, taking your hand and guiding you back to the fireplace. </p><p>	“I’m giving you one more chance to open this door before the Headmaster arrives!” Filch shouts, banging against the door again.</p><p>	Severus pulls the Floo Powder from his pocket again, opening it and holding it out to you. You each take a handful of the powder, and he smiles at you briefly as he puts the satchel back in his pocket.<br/>
“Potions classroom.” He whispers to you, and you nod once as you both hold your fists out in front of you.<br/>
“Potions classroom.” You whisper together, dropping the powder as the green flames swallow your bodies. </p><p>	You cough as you step out of the fireplace, using your hand to brush the soot away from the air. You hear an unexpected sound as you look around the classroom, and you look to Severus. He stands beside the fireplace with a wide smile across his face, one you haven’t seen before, and he’s laughing out loud. The sound is pleasant, low, and pure as he catches his breath. You laugh too, happy to see him happy. </p><p>	He steps closer to you, wrapping you in his arms, a hint of laughter still on his face. You smile up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before he leans closer, his breath brushing against your skin. The few candles in the room that are still lit flicker across his face, sending fragments of light sparkling in his dark eyes. </p><p>	“You are enchanting, (Y/N).” He whispers, running his steady hand through your hair.</p><p>	Your breathing catches in your throat as you look up at him, your eyes closing as his lips finally meet yours again. The electricity burns through you once more as your lips move in rhythm with his, your fingers twisting in with his hair as his trail across your waist and cup your cheek.<br/>
After a moment, you break away, both of you breathing heavily as you look at each other. </p><p>	“Incendio.” He murmurs, sending a flame back into the fireplace before taking your hand and leading you towards it. “Sit with me?” He asks.</p><p>	You nod, sitting with your legs crossed on the dark green rug in front of the fireplace. Severus sits beside you, and you sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching the flames dance along the stone. He moves beside you, shuffling to lay on his back, hesitantly resting his head in your lap and looking up at you. 	</p><p>	You smile down at him reassuringly, running your fingers through his hair, causing him to smile up at you softly. He closes his eyes, and you watch as the light from the flames dances along the contours of his face. You trace over his features with your fingertips, looking at how soft and innocent he looks in this moment, and you know you’ll be absolutely content with staying here with him as long as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft light falls against your eyelids, causing you to stir. As you stretch slightly, you realize something is different, you realize you aren’t in your bed in the Slytherin dormitory. Your eyes snap open, looking around to place your surroundings, and you freeze instantly. You find yourself on the floor of the potions classroom, the fireplace beside you crackling lightly as it burns itself out. But the location isn’t the shocking part, the body pressed tightly against yours is. Your head is rested gently on Severus’ chest, your arm slung over his body as he breathes evenly. His arm is wrapped around your waist, his long fingers holding your hip even as he sleeps. You slowly twist to look at him, moving carefully as to not wake him. His face his soft and serene as he sleeps, a gentle turn on the corners of his mouth almost like a smile. You check the clock on the wall, 6:07. Shit. As much as you hate to leave, you know you can’t be here when Daisy wakes up. 	</p>
<p>	You shift, reaching up to kiss his lips gently. He reacts almost instantly, and you feel his smile widen under your lips as his hand twists into your hair. </p>
<p>	“Good morning.” He murmurs, kissing you again.<br/>
You smile, cupping his cheek with your hand.<br/>
“Good morning.” You whisper against his lips, dreading the fact that you’re about to leave this room. “I have to go, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>	He groans, opening his eyes and looking up at you.</p>
<p>	“I know.” He sighs, brushing your hair back with his fingers. You kiss him again before standing up, reaching a hand down to him and pulling him up beside you.<br/>
“Will you be at the Quidditch match this afternoon?” He asks, picking up your bag and sliding the strap onto your shoulder.<br/>
You look up at him, his dark eyes look down at you hopefully. You smile, running your hand through his black hair, disheveled from sleep. </p>
<p>	“I was planning on it, yes.” You reply, wondering if he means to ask you to miss it.<br/>
He smiles.<br/>
“Get there right before it starts, and sit near me.” He says, wrapping his hands around your waist and pulling you closer. “You can tell your friends you got stuck sitting with that strange Professor Snape. If you want to that is.”</p>
<p>	You laugh, locking your fingers behind his neck.<br/>
“I’d love to.” You murmur. “I’ll be there.”<br/>
He kisses you once more, leaning back with a smile.<br/>
“Then it’s a date.” He says.<br/>
“It’s a date.” You reply, patting his cheek once before turning and rushing out of the classroom. </p>
<p>	You hurry back to the common room, sneaking in and running up to the dorms. You open the door silently, stepping into the dark room. Daisy would be suspicious if you woke up in the clothes you were wearing the night before, so you quickly take off your jumper and skirt and throw them under your bed, climbing into bed with only your undershirt and stockings on. You check the clock once more as you slide into your bed, 6:13. Perfect, her alarm goes off in two minutes. </p>
<p>	You lay in your bed in silence, your eyes closed as you think about the events of the night before. You smile as you think about how happy Severus was to show you the meteor shower, how beautiful he looked in the light of the fire, how soft his lips were against yours, how strong and steady his hands were on your body—</p>
<p>	The beep of the alarm startles you, snapping you out of your thoughts. Daisy stirs in her bed, turning the alarm off and sitting up. You sit up too, faking a yawn as you look over at her.</p>
<p>	“Morning.” You say, stretching, and only now realizing how sore you are from spending the night on the floor.<br/>
Daisy smiles over at you, shaking her hands through her hair.<br/>
“Morning.” She replies. “You look awake today.”<br/>
You look down at the blankets, your cheeks filling with heat. You hope that she doesn’t notice in the dark.<br/>
“Yeah, I slept well.” You answer, unable to hide the sly smile that tugs at your lips.</p>
<p>	She doesn’t comment on anything else as you both get ready in your comfortable routine, laughing together as you brush through your hair.<br/>
“Here, let me tie this into your hair.” She says, braiding a dark green ribbon into your hair to match her own. “For the match this afternoon!”</p>
<p>	You smile at your reflection, your heart beating quicker at the thought of sitting with Severus in a public place. </p>
<p>	You separate to go to your first classes, and luckily you have charms with Charlie. You fall into the same easy conversation that you always do, making jokes together at the table quietly as Flitwick teaches. As the class is dismissed, you both walk out into the hallway towards divination, which you also have together.</p>
<p>	“So, how are the study sessions with Snape going?” Charlie asks as you walk.<br/>
You almost freeze in your tracks, but you force yourself to keep walking.<br/>
“Erm, good, yeah.” You stammer, not looking at Charlie. “Learning… a lot.”<br/>
He claps his hand on your shoulder for a moment.<br/>
“Good!” Charlie exclaims. “Thanks again for telling me about it, I’ve learned so much from my study sessions with Kettleburn too!”<br/>
You finally turn your head to smile at him.<br/>
“Oh I’m glad!” You answer, happy to see that he’s still entirely clueless about what you’ve actually been doing. </p>
<p>	The rest of your classes go by without a hitch, and luckily you don’t have potions today. You really aren’t sure if you would be able to handle sitting behind a desk for an hour with Severus on the other side, pretending that nothing was there.</p>
<p>	“Will I see you at the Quidditch match (Y/N)?” Charlie asks as you both walk down the hall.<br/>
You adjust the strap of your bag on your shoulder.<br/>
“Yeah, I’ll be there!” You answer. It isn’t necessarily a lie, you tell yourself, he might see you there, you just won’t be sitting with him. He smiles as he turns down the hall, heading towards the Gryffindor common room to get ready. </p>
<p>	You walk to your dorm, smoothing down your braid and changing into a dark green t-shirt with the Slytherin crest on the front. You keep an eye on the clock, making sure to take your time and show up late to the match. Finally, it’s late enough to walk towards the pitch, and you take a deep breath as you step out of the dorm. A couple people are still scurrying towards the Quidditch field, but most of the people are there already. You look into the stands as you near the field, and you realize that they are almost full, except for one small space near the dark-haired potions professor. </p>
<p>	“Excuse me, Professor Snape?” You say as you walk up to him, forcing yourself to hide a smile as you talk to him. “I’m a bit late, may I sit here?”</p>
<p>	The students around you look at you with wide eyes, shocked that you’re brave enough to ask to sit near him. He looks at you, his eyes smiling but his face remaining stoic.</p>
<p>	“If you must, Miss (Y/L/N).” He replies in a monotone voice. </p>
<p>	You sit down beside him, ignoring the wide-eyed glances from your peers before they all turn away.<br/>
“I’m glad you made it.” He whispers, his voice hardly audible over the roar of the crowd.<br/>
You smile.<br/>
“Me too.” You whisper back.</p>
<p>	You look down to the field, watching as Madam Hooch blows her whistle and starts the game. Severus slides closer to you on the bench, slowly and cautiously. Your heart beats quicker, and you slide closer to him. Both of you face forward, eyes trained on the green and black robes flying through the air in front of you, but your minds are on each other. Severus slides one hand across his black robes on the bench, taking your hand in his and throwing his robe over your hands to hide it. Electricity sparks between you as you sit beside him, your fingers intertwined with his, and the fear of being caught making the situation more exciting with each scream of the crowd as the game continues. </p>
<p>	“Hey, there you are!” Daisy exclaims from beside you, causing you to jump. You look up at her, not moving your hand from Severus’ quite yet. “I got stuck cleaning up in McGonagall’s class, I’m not great at fairy cakes to fairies… can I sit by you?”</p>
<p>	You smile up at her, trying to hide the terror within you as you move somehow even closer to Severus to make room for her on the bench. He squeezes your hand, not daring to tear his eyes from the game.</p>
<p>	“Who’s winning?” She asks as she sits down, not giving you or Severus a second glance.<br/>
You exhale, thankful for her exceptional inobservance.<br/>
“Ravenclaw, but not by much.” You answer, smiling at her, squeezing Severus’ hand back under his dark robes.<br/>
The rest of the game goes by in a blur, and before you know it, Slytherin scores the winning points, and the crowd erupts into cheers. Everyone around you is suddenly on their feet, including Daisy, so you reluctantly let go of Severus’ hand to stand and clap for the team.</p>
<p>	“I’m going.” He murmurs, closer to your head than you would have expected as he stands and claps. “But I’ll send you a message later, I hope to see you soon love.” </p>
<p>	You turn to look at him, just as he turns to step away. </p>
<p>	Love.</p>
<p>	He called you love.</p>
<p>	You watch as his black robes disappear down the steps of the stands, your head spinning as your heart hammers against your chest. </p>
<p>	“(Y/N), you okay?” Daisy asks, grabbing your arm lightly. You blink, turning to face her with a smile as you nod your head.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m good!” You answer. “I was just—watching the Ravenclaw crowd. They seem pretty upset.” You laugh.<br/>
Daisy laughs too, linking her arm through yours as she pulls you down the steps through the crowd. She talks as you walk, but her voice just washes over you with every step. </p>
<p>	“I hope to see you soon love.” Echoes in your head as you walk through the corridor, a smile dancing across your lips as you think in anticipation about seeing your tall, dark, and sultry professor again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk alongside your friends towards the Great Hall for dinner, following the excited crowds of people as they leave the Quidditch pitch. Charlie finds you and Daisy as you walk, and he instantly starts a conversation as you near the entryway. </p><p>“Did you guys hear?” He asks, looking between you and Daisy with wide eyes. “McGonagall announced this morning that there is to be a dance this year!”</p><p>Daisy squeals excitedly, grabbing your arm.<br/>
“Really?” She asks. “That’s wonderful! What’s the occasion?”</p><p>You walk into the Great Hall, sitting at the end of the Slytherin table.<br/>
“It’s Dumbledore’s one hundredth birthday!” Charlie replies. “The dance is supposed to take place on Friday.”</p><p>“Friday?!” Daisy exclaims. “That hardly gives me enough time to find a proper gown! (Y/N), we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right after class… actually, we’re ditching our last classes and leaving early, we have to get ready! Isn’t this brilliant?”</p><p>You smile at her, happy to see her so excited for the dance.<br/>
“Yeah!” You answer. “But I have potions for my last class tomorrow, and if I’m ditching class tomorrow, I’ve got to go talk to Professor Snape and see what I’ll be missing.”<br/>
You stand up, grabbing your bag and smiling at your friends.<br/>
“I’ll just tell him I have a study group or something with another teacher.” You wink at Daisy as her smile widens.</p><p>“Yes!” She answers. “Tomorrow will be so much fun. You can come if you want Charlie, we might need a boy’s opinion on what looks good.” She laughs.</p><p>Charlie’s face flushes a deep red as he looks down at the table.<br/>
You laugh, clapping a hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking away. You make the familiar trek down the halls to the potions classroom, not even bothering to knock before you enter this time.<br/>
Severus comes around the corner, his face harsh at first, but softening instantly when he sees that it’s you. </p><p>“Missed me already?” He asks, wrapping his arms around your waist as he presses a soft kiss against your hair. “I’ve not even had time to send for you.”</p><p>You laugh as you press up on your toes to kiss his lips gently.<br/>
“I always miss you.” You answer, and he smiles softly. “I came to inform you that I’ll be ditching your class tomorrow, Professor.” You wink at him as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“And why is that, Miss (Y/L/N)?” He replies, more playfully than you would’ve expected.</p><p>“Daisy and I are going into Hogsmeade to go dress shopping for Dumbledore’s birthday dance.” You reply, one hand running through his soft, black hair. “Which reminds me, what is your favorite color?” </p><p>He smiles, looking at you.<br/>
“A few months ago I suppose I wouldn’t have had an answer.” He muses. “But now I would say that it’s green, like the color of your eyes. Not quite emerald, but not quite a seafoam color either.”</p><p>You feel the heat rise to your cheeks as he looks at you with adoration sparkling in his own dark eyes.<br/>
“Green it is.” You answer, clearing your throat as you finally speak. </p><p>“Excellent.” He murmurs, leaning closer. “I can’t wait to see it.”</p><p>His hands pull you closer as his lips find yours, soft at first, but quickly building with intensity, more intense than he’s ever kissed you before. Your fingers wind into his hair, willing him to be as close as possible, begging him not to break this kiss. Eventually it does dissipate, the two of you gasping in sync for air as your foreheads rest together. </p><p>“Something to remember me by in Hogsmeade tomorrow.” He breathes, a small smirk playing across his lips.</p><p>You look up at him with wide eyes, trying to slow your heart as it races erratically in your chest. He notices the way your eyes lock onto his, unwilling to leave just yet.</p><p>“You should go, Miss (Y/L/N).” He whispers, bending down to leave a soft but blazing trail of kisses up your neck. “People will start to talk.”</p><p>He pushes you back by your hips, hoisting you onto a desk as he kisses your neck again.</p><p>“They’ll wonder how someone as soft,” he murmurs against your skin, “and lovely as you, ended up stuck in the dungeon with mean old Professor Snape.” </p><p>His lips find their way back to yours, kissing you deeply. </p><p>“Oh you are mean.” You breathe against his mouth, and he laughs as his tongue slides once against your bottom lip. </p><p>He leans back, and you see in his face that the action was not without great difficulty. This time you smirk to yourself, knowing he’s just as infatuated with you as you are with him.</p><p>“I hate to see you go, but I do assume your friends will come looking.” He mutters, pushing your hair back gently with one finger. </p><p>You sigh, sliding off the desk slowly, purposely grazing against his body as you do. He groans, stepping back but keeping his hands around your waist. </p><p>“See you tomorrow when I get back.” You murmur against his lips, kissing him softly. “Try not to miss me too much.”</p><p>He looks at you with a bewildered expression, another groan escaping his lips, almost against his will, you deduce. </p><p>“Oh I’ll miss you terribly.” He mutters, kissing your forehead as he walks you towards the door. “Goodnight, my darling.”</p><p>“Goodnight.” You answer, smiling up at him.</p><p>Your heart flutters in your chest as you walk down the hall to the dormitories, your skin still burning from where his hands were wrapped so tightly against your body. You step into your dorm, looking at your reflection in the mirror, wondering what he sees in you to make him want to risk his position to be with you.</p><p>“Hey!” Daisy says, stepping into the room. “How’d it go with Snape?”</p><p>Your cheeks fill with heat involuntarily, and you look away.<br/>
“Great!” You choke out. “He totally bought it, we’re good to go tomorrow.”</p><p>She smiles, squealing and almost bouncing around the room.<br/>
“Yay!” She shouts, hugging you. “I’m so excited!”</p><p>	You hug her back, laughing as you pat her back.<br/>
“Did you make tea?” She asks, stepping away and flopping down onto her bed.<br/>
“No, why?” You ask, sitting on your own bed.<br/>
“You smell like peppermint tea.” She muses, flipping open a magazine.</p><p>	You don’t answer, instead lifting one arm to your nose and smelling the dark grey fabric of your sweater. Sure enough, the smell of Severus’ peppermint tea saturates the threads, filling your nose with his comforting scent. You smile to yourself, laying down on the bed and closing your eyes as you imagine dancing with him at the dance.<br/>
___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   </p><p>	The next day goes by quickly as you anticipate your shopping trip to Hogsmeade, and soon enough you find yourself sneaking off the school grounds with Daisy by your side. You find your way into the small town, easily finding the dress shop and walking inside.<br/>
Both of you find a stack of dresses, disappearing behind the silk dividers into the dressing rooms. Daisy steps out in a red dress, and you step out in a light green. It only takes one look in the mirror for you both to realize that these are not the right dresses.</p><p>	This continues a few times before Daisy steps out in a flowy, light pink dress that sparkles perfectly in the light. Her dark hair and eyes stand out against the delicate, light-colored fabric as she turns in the center of the room.</p><p>	“Oh Daisy, that’s perfect!” You exclaim, complimenting her choice of gown, secretly envying her because you still haven’t found a dress to wear. </p><p>	“Really?” She asks, looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>	“Yes!” You answer. “You HAVE to get it.” </p><p>	She agrees, and you look around the shop once more, finding one last dress to try on.</p><p>	You step out of the dressing room and look into the mirror. The dress is form fitting, a deep green color, almost like the Slytherin colors, but when the light hits it, it sparkles like emeralds. A soft lace overlay covers the dress, it’s color matching the green beneath, but it’s shimmering in the light is different in it’s refractions of light as it sends hues of a lighter green sparkling along your body.</p><p>	“(Y/N), that looks AMAZING on you.” Daisy says, clapping one hand over her mouth dramatically. “If you don’t get it, I’m going to kill you. Look at it with your eyes!!”</p><p>	You look at your eyes, finding them shining brightly against your skin as your hair frames your face softly. It’s perfect, exactly what Severus wanted.<br/>
“I’m getting it.” You answer, smiling at her.</p><p>	You both find shoes to match the dresses and check out together before heading to Madam Pomfrey’s shop for butterbeers. </p><p>	“We’re going to be the best dressed by far.” Daisy says as she takes a sip from her mug, and you smile and nod as you take a sip from your own. “Now all we have to do is find dates!”</p><p>	You almost choke on the liquid as you swallow. Dates. You hadn’t thought of that hurdle yet. Of course the only person you would actually want to go with can’t take you, so what would be the excuse as to why you want to go alone?</p><p>	“Right.” You answer. “I think we should go as a group actually.”</p><p>	Daisy cocks her head, looking at you with a sideways glance. </p><p>	“I mean, you, me, and Charlie could go together, and we could dance as a group.” You continue. “I’ll even let you do all the slow dances with him, I’ll conveniently need the loo every time.”</p><p>	Luckily the idea of slow dancing alone with Charlie without having to actually ask him to the dance seems to be appealing enough.<br/>
“You’re brilliant!” She says, grabbing your hand as she smiles. “I should’ve known you’d come up with a good plan.” </p><p>	She squeezes your hand once before letting go and changing the subject to how you should both do your hair for the dance.<br/>
As you make your way back into the corridors of Hogwarts, a dark figure catches your eye. Severus is walking across the hall, making his way from upstairs back down to the dungeons. He meets your gaze for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, before lowering his eyes and quickly walking away.</p><p>	“What was that all about?” Daisy asks, nudging you with her shoulder.</p><p>	“What?” You ask, your voice coming out sharper than you intended.</p><p>	“Snape looked at you weird.” She says.</p><p>	You don’t answer, you just shrug and keep walking, careful not to look back up at her.</p><p>	“Maybe he’s pissed that you ditched.” She says with a laugh. “Professor Snape has a favorite student.” She nudges you again.</p><p>	You laugh, trying to keep it from sounding choked as you finally get back to the dormitories. You flop onto your bed, turning away from Daisy as you dread the repercussions of anyone ever finding out about you and Severus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the dance finally arrives, and the entire castle is buzzing with anticipation. Most classes release early, the professors finding it nearly impossible to keep the attention of the students as they chatter excitedly amongst themselves. Finally, it’s time to get ready, and you find yourself filled with both excitement and dread as you slip into the dark green dress.</p><p>	Excitement at being dressed up with your friends, listening to music and dancing together instead of the same routine of studying or reading magazines. Dread at the idea of not being able to go to the dance with the one person you want to go with most of all.</p><p>	“How’s that?” Daisy asks, fluffing her curls as she looks into the mirror. Her dark brown hair and dark eyes are a stark contrast to the pale pink of her dress and the silk ribbon tied in her hair.	</p><p>	“You look amazing!” You answer, smiling at her as she slides a sparkly lip gloss across her lips.</p><p>	“Thanks!” She answers, beaming at you. “Now let me do your hair.”</p><p>	She grabs the curling iron and goes to work on your hair, curling and pinning as you sit facing away from the mirror. She finishes your hair and starts to work on your makeup, putting powders on your eyes and cheekbones and sliding a lip gloss against your lips. </p><p>	“(Y/N.)” She breathes, taking a step back to admire her work. “You look absolutely stunning!”</p><p>	You roll your eyes, turning to face yourself in the mirror. The face that looks back at you is entirely not what you imagined seeing. You still look like yourself, but almost more enhanced. The makeup has framed and contoured the natural shape of your face, bringing out your features almost like a Greek statue. A slight pink shows on your cheeks, covered in a soft gold glitter. Your lips have been perfectly outlined, framing their full shape and slight bow, shining with gloss. Your eyes are outlined with a deep green liner, almost black, but just green enough to send your eyes shimmering even more against the dress. Your long eyelashes fan out along your eyes, framing the almond shapes nicely. The perfect arches in your eyebrows mark the surprise on your face as you stare into the mirror. </p><p>	“Daisy I—” You start, unsure what to say. You notice your hair as she sticks one last pin into it. Soft ringlets frame your face as the rest of your hair twists up into an intricate bun, decorated with various braids and jeweled pins. “Thank you.” You finally manage to say.</p><p>	She laughs, putting her hands on your shoulders and looking past you into the mirror.<br/>
“Charlie isn’t going to know what hit him when we walk in.” She laughs. You laugh too, hoping you’ll be able to catch Severus’ eye at least once. </p><p>	A quiet knock at the door startles you both, you hadn’t been expecting anyone to come to the dormitories, Charlie is meeting you near the staircase.<br/>
Daisy opens the door, and a nervous looking first year looks up at her with wide eyes.<br/>
“Um, this was outside the common room door.” She says, thrusting a small package into Daisy’s hands before quickly heading back towards the opposite direction. </p><p>	Daisy turns it over, reading the tag before handing it out to you.<br/>
“It’s for you.” She says, looking at you with a puzzled expression.</p><p>	Your eyebrows furrow together as well, you hadn’t been expecting to get anything. You carefully unwrap the package, reveling a small box. You slide the lid off the box, and gasp when you see a delicate, gold necklace inside. The pendant in the center in the necklace is a cascade of sparkling gold stars, and you instantly know that this gift is from Severus.</p><p>	“Woah.” Daisy breathes. “Who’s that from?”<br/>
Your heart races. </p><p>	“I’m not sure.” You answer. “No card.”</p><p>	She takes the box from your hand, looking for some note to see who this beautiful gift could be from. You hold your breath, hoping he didn’t hide a note somewhere in the box. Luckily, she finds nothing.</p><p>	“Someone has a secret admirer!” She exclaims, taking the necklace out of the box. “Turn around, let me put it on you. Maybe they’ll ask you to dance tonight!”</p><p>	She fastens the necklace around your neck, and you look at it in the mirror. The stars cascade down your chest falling just about an inch before the deep green fabric of the dress begins. </p><p>	“It matches perfectly.” Daisy says. “I’m so glad I went with the gold glitter. You know, Professor Trelawney did say I have a gift for precognition, maybe I saw that you would get this, so I knew to put gold!”</p><p>	You laugh as she hooks her arm through yours, and the two of you start towards the staircase.<br/>
You see the flame of Charlie’s red hair at the bottom of the stairs as you step out of the hallway from the dungeons, and his eyes immediately lock onto Daisy. You smile to yourself as you let go of her arm, hooking one of her arms into Charlie's, and stepping to his other side to hook your arm through his other.</p><p>	“You look nice.” You tell him, admiring his dress robes as the three of you begin to walk towards the Great Hall.<br/>
He swallows hard. </p><p>	“Thanks.” He chokes out. “You two look um—really good—pretty? —beautiful, really beautiful.” He stammers.</p><p>	You laugh at his awkwardness, knowing that Daisy only heard that Charlie thinks she’s beautiful as you step into the roaring party inside the Great Hall. </p><p>	The ceiling has been enchanted to look like the night sky, but instead of the usual clouds and stars, it’s covered in shooting stars and fireworks. Bright colors explode in time to the beat of the music as it fills the room, and everyone around you is dancing and talking with their friends. The three of you quickly join in with the festivities, dancing along with the music and laughing amongst yourselves, but your eyes are constantly scanning the room, constantly looking for Severus in the crowd. </p><p>	The music suddenly changes as a slow song begins to bleed through the room, and students begin to pair off and sway together to the music. Charlie looks between you and Daisy with panic in his eyes, and Daisy looks at you with almost an identical expression.</p><p>	“I have to use the loo.” You tell them, leaning close so they have to lean closer together to hear you. “Why don’t you two dance while I’m gone?”</p><p>	You can see the blood fill Charlie’s cheeks even in the darkened room as he reaches one hand out towards Daisy, and you smile to yourself as you walk out of the room. The hallway is much quieter, and you walk towards an empty wing to sit for a moment. You don’t feel like you are in much of a party mood anymore, simply wanting to spend your time with Severus. You half consider sneaking off into the dungeon to find him, when suddenly a pair of arms grabs you from behind, pulling you into a mop closet before you have a chance to move.</p><p>	“Don’t scream.” A low voice whispers in your ear as they kick the door of the mop closet closed. </p><p>	You wheel around to face your attacker, and come face to face with Severus, a wide smile playing across his lips.<br/>
“You scared me!” You whisper, hooking your arms around the back of his neck as you plant a kiss on his lips.</p><p>	He laughs as he kisses you back, his hands settling against your waist. He leans back after a moment, looking at you. His eyes start at your shoes, dragging slowly up your body before settling on your face. He studies your face for a moment longer.</p><p>	“You look—” his hand cupping your face as his thumb brushes against your cheekbone. “perfect.”</p><p>	His fingers trail down your jawline, down your neck, and across your collarbone, lifting the chain of the necklace gently.<br/>
“Do you like it?” He asks, his dark eyes looking down at you.</p><p>	You smile, brushing though his hair with your fingers gently.<br/>
“Yes.” You answer. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>	He smiles, kissing your forehead softly.<br/>
You hear the music change in the Great Hall as another slow song starts to play.<br/>
Severus pulls his hand away before reaching it out to you, bowing slightly.</p><p>	“May I have this dance?” He says, looking up at you through his long eyelashes.</p><p>	You smile, nodding at him as you place your hand into his.<br/>
He puts his hands on your hips as you rest yours on his shoulders, swaying along to the muffled music in the small mop closet.</p><p>	“I’m sorry I can’t dance with you in there.” He murmurs, his head lowering to rest his cheek gently against the top of your head.<br/>
“Don’t be.” You reply, nuzzling closer to his chest. “This is everything I wanted.”</p><p>	One of his hands moves from your hips as he lifts his head and reaches out to pull your chin up to his face.<br/>
“(Y/N).” He breathes, his lips inches from yours. “I have to tell you something.”</p><p>	Your heart thuds wildly against your ribs as your eyes dart between his lips and his eyes once.<br/>
“Yes?” You breathe, inching closer.</p><p>	“I—” He starts, but he’s cut off by the door suddenly swinging open. </p><p>	Your blood turns to ice as you find yourself in the arms of the potions professor, and eye to eye with Charlie Weasley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stares at you with his mouth slightly open, eyes wide with shock and confusion before he turns to leave the room.<br/>You tear yourself from Severus’ frozen form, following after him.</p>
<p>“Charlie!” You call, following the red hair as it storms down the darkened hallway. “Charlie please!” </p>
<p>He spins on his heels, doubling back to grab your wrist and pull you along behind him.<br/>“Where the hell are we going?” You shout from behind him as he pulls you along.</p>
<p>“We’re finding a professor who isn’t at the dance!” He shouts back. </p>
<p>“Why?” You reply, trying to pull your arm free from his.</p>
<p>You’re far enough from the Great Hall now to where the music is only a faint beat, seemingly miles behind you. <br/>“Because—because that creep had his hands all over you!” He shouts, still pulling you down the hall. “And if we can’t find a professor then we’re going back into that dance and telling Dumbledore himself right now!”</p>
<p>You finally manage to yank your arm away from him, stopping in your tracks. He turns around to face you, his cheeks almost as red as his hair as he breathes heavily.<br/>“What are you doing?” He almost screams, reaching to pull at you again. You step back, avoiding his grasp.</p>
<p>“We aren’t telling anyone.” You answer in a low voice. “Please.”</p>
<p>His mouth falls open again as he stares at you.<br/>“Did he hurt you?” He asks, finally dropping his voice to a softer level. “If he hurt you, you can tell me.” </p>
<p>You laugh involuntarily at the thought of Severus ever hurting you. Severus, the man who has only ever been soft and kind to you. The man whose entire career and life you might now be jeopardizing. Tears spring to your eyes as you think about the fact that this night might’ve been the last you’ll ever be allowed to spend with him.</p>
<p>“(Y/N).” Charlie breathes, wrapping you in a hug as you cry. “You’re safe now. We’ll tell someone and get him kicked out of here—”</p>
<p>“No you don’t understand.” You cry against his chest. “It’s not like that, he could never hurt me.”</p>
<p>Charlie pushes away from you, looking at your face.<br/>“It’s different it’s—Severus and I—”</p>
<p>“Severus?” He asks. “You’re on a first name basis?”</p>
<p>Another sob chokes out of your throat as the angry red fills Charlie’s cheeks again.<br/>“Charlie please would you listen to me?” You almost shout, and this time he takes a step back. “He isn’t who you think he is. And this isn’t what you think it is. He hasn’t lured me into a trap or tricked me into believing something that isn’t true. I want to be with him Charlie. I’ve never been happier than I am when I’m with him. Please, don’t tell.”</p>
<p>You wipe the tears from your cheeks with your finger, trying not to smear the makeup any more than you’re certain you already have. Charlie looks at you with a stern expression, studying every inch of your face before softening slightly around the edges.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He says finally. “But if he hurts you, I’m not waiting to report it to Dumbledore directly. Do you understand me? One slip and he’s gone.”</p>
<p>You nod, a smile breaking across your face as you hug him again.<br/>He hugs you back, laughing slightly.<br/>“Does Daisy know?” He asks.</p>
<p>“No.” You answer. “Please don’t tell her yet.” </p>
<p>You feel him nod, and a moment later you both step back.<br/>“What were you doing in the mop closet anyway?” You ask, walking back towards the sound of the music. “You were supposed to be dancing with Daisy.”</p>
<p>He groans.<br/>“Well I was dancing with her, but then someone spilled punch and I slipped in it and—y’know what let’s just forget it.” He rakes one hand through his hair as he finishes his sentence, attempting to mask the embarrassment on his face.</p>
<p>You stifle a laugh.<br/>“Well, tell her you ran into me and I have a massive headache so I’m going to bed.” You say as you near the Great Hall. “Then dance with her, I need to find him.”</p>
<p>He nods, looking at you with a serious expression as he parts to walk back into the dance. You go the opposite direction, heading towards the dungeon. You decide to check the potions classroom first, pushing open the heavy door. </p>
<p>“Severus?” You whisper as you shut the door behind you. <br/>Nothing. </p>
<p>“Severus?” You ask again, louder now.<br/>Still, silence.</p>
<p>You step towards the fireplace and notice a fine dusting of powder on the floor.<br/>Instantly, you know where he must’ve gone.<br/>You take the extra bag of Floo Powder from the mantle, and step into the fireplace. </p>
<p>“Astronomy Tower.” You say as you release the powder, becoming enveloped in flames. <br/>You cough as you step into the dark room, but instantly fill with relief upon seeing the dark figure in front of you as he stares out the window.</p>
<p>“Severus.” You breathe as you walk across the floor. <br/>He doesn’t turn around.</p>
<p>You step beside him, gently pulling his shoulders to face you.<br/>“Please talk to me.” You whisper, cupping his face with your hand.</p>
<p>“I was mistaken to believe that this could work.” He says in a low voice. “I am sorry.” </p>
<p>“No,” you whisper, brushing his cheek with your thumb, “no, no, no. Charlie won’t say anything. We’re okay.”<br/>He laughs bitterly, pushing away from your hand and looking back towards the window.</p>
<p>“We’re okay for now.” He says in a dark voice. “But what about the next student who sees something they shouldn’t? Or another professor? How long can we hide within these walls?”</p>
<p>“We only have to hide for a few months more.” You say quietly, and he turns to face you again.<br/>“I graduate in June.” You continue. “And then you and I can leave. We can travel and see the world for a year or so, and then you can come back and teach again, and I won’t be your student.”<br/>You step closer, and he doesn’t step away.<br/>“And no one can tell us we can’t be together then.” You murmur. </p>
<p>He breathes heavily, a torn look on his face.<br/>“What do you say?” You whisper, reaching your arms around his torso, hugging him close as you look up at his dark eyes.</p>
<p>He sighs.<br/>“(Y/N).” He breathes, cupping your face with his hands. “I would do anything for you.”</p>
<p>He looks into your eyes, his face inches from yours yet again.<br/>“I am so, deeply in love with you.” He says in a low voice.</p>
<p>Your heart threatens to explode in your chest as you look up at him.</p>
<p>“I’m so in love with you, Severus.” You breathe, your voice hardly more than a whisper in the space between you two.</p>
<p>He smiles, pulling your face to his and kissing you deeply. You slide your hands up his chest, twisting your fingers into his hair. His hands slide across your body, sending chills along your skin. He slides one finger under the strap of your dress, pushing it off your shoulder. His lips quickly replace the place where the strap once sat, sending your blood boiling beneath. </p>
<p>Your hands slide down his chest, slipping under his shirt and sliding back up his body. His warm skin shudders under your touch, and his breath hitches against your neck. His lips find yours again as his hands slide around your waist, reaching to the back of your body and sliding the zipper of your dress down. </p>
<p>You lean back just long enough to pull his shirt from his body, taking in the sight of his pale chest in the moonlight. You drag your fingers along the pale, slightly scarred skin as he slides your dress down past your hips, taking your forearm as he helps you step out of the pool of green fabric now puddled on the floor. </p>
<p>His lips find your neck, leaving soft kisses and passionate love bites against your smooth skin. He pulls you closer by your hips, groaning softly as he moves across your chest. Your hands slide down his body, unhooking the belt buckle in the center of his hips and pulling the leather belt through the loops. </p>
<p>You drop the belt to the side as he drops to his knees in front of you. Your fingers twist into his hair, and your eyes meet his for a moment before your world explodes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft brush against your spine begins to pull you from sleep. Your eyes flutter open and you look around the unfamiliar room. Books, cauldrons, and various vials decorate every available surface in the room. A large, stained glass window sends colored light pouring along the floor and onto the bed where you find yourself. You turn to face the source of the brushing along your back, coming face to face with Severus as he lays half-propped on a pillow beside you. </p>
<p>“Good morning darling.” He murmurs, brushing your hair behind your ear as he smiles at you. A flood of memories washes over you as you remember the events leading to waking up beside him in his bed. His hands on your body, his breath on your skin, your mouth on his, his voice breathing your name. You slide your hands up his bare chest, smiling to yourself as you trace over the dark blotches left behind from your lips from the night before.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” You answer, dragging your eyes up to meet his. </p>
<p>“Sleep okay?” He asks, sliding one finger across your collarbone, you hadn’t noticed you were still entirely undressed until now. </p>
<p>“Perfectly.” You murmur, cupping his cheek with your hand as you trace over his slightly swollen lips with your thumb. He kisses your finger gently, smiling adoringly at you. </p>
<p>“I didn’t intend to keep you the whole night.” He says softly, one hand slipping below the blankets to pull you closer. “What will you tell your friends?”</p>
<p>You slide closer, pressing your body to his. </p>
<p>“I’ll figure something out.” You murmur, feeling the heat in your body rise at the sudden proximity of his. </p>
<p>“Okay.” He breathes, seeming suddenly distracted, his eyes locked on yours. You smile at him slyly, pushing him down by his shoulders as you roll to be on top of him. He looks up at you with wide eyes, his hands reaching up and pulling your face down to meet his, kissing you deeply. </p>
<p>   *   *   *                                                    *   *   *                                                          *   *   *  </p>
<p>	You collapse back onto Severus’ sheets, breathing heavily beside him. <br/>	“You are—amazing.” He breathes, looking at you with a flushed face.</p>
<p>	You laugh lightly, rolling to the side to rest your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around you, running his fingers lightly through your hair. <br/>	“I should get going.” You sigh, looking up at him. </p>
<p>	He presses a soft kiss against your forehead. <br/>	“I know.” He sighs. “I’ll give you some clothes.”</p>
<p>	He gets up, sliding his boxers on before opening his dresser drawers and pulling out a dark green Slytherin t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. </p>
<p>	He hands them out to you, grinning smugly as you push the blankets back and take the clothes from him. You throw them on, tightening the drawstring of the pants before gathering your dress from the night before and folding it over your arm.</p>
<p>	“Oh.” He says, brushing your hair away from your neck. “Hold on a second.”</p>
<p>	He walks towards the closet, opening the doors and looking inside. You look into the mirror above the dresser, noticing an array of dark splotches along your neck. Your cheeks blush a deep pink as Severus walks back over to you, wrapping a green and black scarf around your neck. </p>
<p>	“There.” He says, kissing your forehead again as he takes a step back. </p>
<p>	“Thank you.” You reply, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>	He leads you to the fireplace, opening a bag of Floo Powder. <br/>	“I would recommend that you go to the potions classroom, then going to the dorms from there.” He says as you take a handful of the powder. “People might be in the common room.”</p>
<p>	You nod, taking in the sight of the dark-haired man in front of you in just his boxers once more before you leave. <br/>	“I’ll see you later hopefully my darling.” He says, tapping your chin with his finger as he tilts your face up to kiss you gently.</p>
<p>	“I love you.” You murmur, looking up at him.</p>
<p>	He smiles.<br/>	“I love you too.” He whispers back. </p>
<p>	You step back into the fireplace, holding your fist out in front of you.<br/>	“Potions classroom.” You say, and the flames envelop you.</p>
<p>	You wave your hand in front of you as you step out of the fireplace in the potions classroom, clearing the dust away. Quietly, you walk to the door and push it open, looking out into the hallway. Thankfully, it’s empty. You step out, rushing to close the door behind you and get some distance between you and the classroom. </p>
<p>	You’ve almost made it to the dorms when someone calls your name from behind you. <br/>	“(Y/N)!” The voice calls again in a loud whisper. </p>
<p>	You turn around, gripping the scarf around your neck as you look at Daisy. She rushes down the hall, getting close to you. <br/>	“I am so sorry, please don’t be mad!” She continues, hooking her arm through yours and pulling you into the common room. </p>
<p>	“What?” You ask, matching her hushed whisper as she rushes you towards your room.</p>
<p>	“I was going to send a message, but I just didn’t want to ruin the moment!” She says as she shuts the door behind her, letting go of your arm as she leans against the door. “I spent the whole night with Charlie!”</p>
<p>	Your mouth drops slightly, and you sit on the bed facing her. Only now do you notice the bag slung over her shoulder, and the dark red knitted sweater with the “C” knitted on the front that she’s wearing instead of her dress. </p>
<p>	“Well what happened?!” You exclaim, looking at her with wide eyes. </p>
<p>	She squeals, walking over to her bed and flopping down, hugging her pillow close to her chest as she sets the bag on the floor.<br/>	“He came back from cleaning up to tell me that you had a headache, sorry about that by the way, and we stayed at the dance for a while longer.” She starts, smiling widely as she talks. “And then he asked me to go back to his dorm with him to hang out so obviously I did, and then we just talked for hours (Y/N)! I laid on his chest while we talked, and we just fell asleep there and—do you think he likes me?”</p>
<p>	You smile back at her.<br/>	“He must!” You answer. “I’ve lived with him for years and never heard him even say a girls name until he met you, and now he’s staying the night with you in his bed!”</p>
<p>	She claps one hand over her mouth, almost unable to contain her happiness.<br/>	“That’s amazing!” She replies. “Well, what did you do last night? Where’d you get the scarf?”</p>
<p>	“Uh, I brought it from home.” You answer. “Got it over the summer. Last night I just came in and went to bed.” </p>
<p>	“With your makeup still on?” She asks, looking at you with a weird expression. <br/>	Damn.</p>
<p>	“Yep.” You answer. “I was too tired to take it off.”<br/>	Her eyes narrow for a moment.</p>
<p>	“You know you’re going to get acne like that.” She says, sitting up and glaring at you before smiling again. </p>
<p>	You laugh nervously, getting up and grabbing some clothes from your trunk. You take care to grab your black turtleneck to go with your dark purple skirt. </p>
<p>	“I’m going to take a shower, be back soon.” You tell Daisy, and she nods as she starts looking through her own trunk for something to wear. </p>
<p>	You hurry to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the lock behind you. You undress, folding Severus’ clothes in a pile before looking at yourself in the mirror. Purple blotches decorate your body in a random pattern from your neck to your hips. You smile to yourself as you trace over a particularly dark one on your collarbone before turning the water on and stepping into the hot shower.</p>
<p>	You wash the makeup and glitter off of your skin before washing the hairspray and curls from your hair and stepping back out into the steamy room. You dress in your own clothes, the neck of your shirt hiding the purple marks, but tie Severus’ scarf back around your neck anyway as you collect his pile of clothes from the floor. </p>
<p>	As you walk back towards your dorm, you realize that an eerie silence has fallen over the now empty common room. Hesitantly, you open the door to your dorm. Daisy is still on her bed, asleep now, with one arm casually thrown over her face. </p>
<p>	You sigh to yourself as you set Severus’ clothes on your bed, unsure as to why you were so anxious just a moment ago. You laugh to yourself as you sit on the edge of your bed, wondering if you still have time to finish your care of mythical creatures assignment before Monday, when suddenly a boom shakes the floor.</p>
<p>	Daisy springs up, looking at you with wide eyes.</p>
<p>	“What was that?” She breathes.</p>
<p>	“I don’t—” You begin, just as another explosion sends debris falling from the ceiling. </p>
<p>	Daisy stands, rushing to your side and hugging you tightly. You hug her back as a pit of dread begins to build in your stomach. The door behind you swings open, and you both gasp in surprise. </p>
<p>	“We need to move.” A tall fifth year with sandy blonde hair says. “Death eaters are attacking Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>	Your blood turns to ice as you stand, blindly following him towards the group of frantically running students.</p>
<p>	Hogwarts is under attack. </p>
<p>Are the Weasley's okay? </p>
<p>Is Severus?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You move quickly through the school looking through the mass of students for the red hair of the Weasley brothers or the black hair of your potions master. The student body is in chaos, tears stream down the shocked faces of students as you hurry through the halls, the entire group collectively gasping with each explosion that rocks the stone building. </p>
<p>Teachers shout commands, telling students to leave the school and head towards Hogsmeade, but Severus is still nowhere to be seen.<br/>
A hand grabs your shoulder, and you almost scream with the sudden grip as you spin to face the person behind you.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), are you okay?” Charlie says, his eyes wide as he looks at you. You look past his shoulder, seeing Percy, Fred, and George following closely behind him with the same scared expressions. </p>
<p>“Yes.” You breathe, relieved to see that they’re okay. “Are you guys?”</p>
<p>He nods, looking behind himself briefly to make sure the rest of the boys are still following him. Daisy looks back, throwing a weak smile at Charlie as another tear slips from her eyes.<br/>
“Stay with her and get to Hogsmeade.” You say to Charlie, taking Daisy’s hand from yours and setting it into his. “I have to find Severus.”</p>
<p>“No.” Charlie says, grabbing your arm as you turn away, keeping you moving with the crowd of students. “You can’t, it’s too dangerous. He’s a teacher he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” You answer, pulling your arm away. “I’ll find you, stay together.”</p>
<p>You take off running before he has the chance to say anything else, fighting through the crowd as you look for Severus in the swarm of people. You quickly realize that he isn’t on this floor, and you decide to head back towards the dungeons. The crowd thins considerably the deeper you run into the castle until your footsteps are the last you hear running down the halls. </p>
<p>“Professor Snape?” You call, looking into the potions classroom. No one answers, so you keep looking. </p>
<p>“Severus?” You call again, not caring now who hears. </p>
<p>A pained groan from further down the hall catches your attention, and you find yourself running towards the sound.<br/>
You push the door to an empty classroom open, and finally find Severus. He is alone on the floor of the classroom, a dark pool of blood puddles around him as he looks up at you with wide eyes. But he isn’t alone. A tall, dark haired man with a scar across his eye and cheek looks at you with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>“Wrong room.” He says, pointing his wand at you. “Nothing to see here.”</p>
<p>“Protego!” You shout, pointing your want back at him a moment before the spell from his wand hits you, deflecting the spell and ducking down.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He says simply, raising his eyebrows. “Perhaps this is the right room for you after all. Immobulus!” </p>
<p>The spell hits you before you can react, and your entire body suddenly feels like it is bound by invisible ropes. You try to fight the invisible bonds, but there’s no chance of freeing yourself. The man levitates your body, moving you to be beside Severus in the room. His blood seeps into your clothes as the man sets you on the floor, and a choked sob escapes your frozen lips. You strain your eyes to look beside you, meeting the dark eyes of the man beside you. His eyes are wide with fear and sadness as he looks at you, and tears begin to slip down your cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re just in time.” The tall man says. “Severus and I were just playing a game, but don’t worry, there’s room for three.”</p>
<p>He laughs in his throat as he points his wand at Severus.</p>
<p>“Crucio!” He shouts, and Severus’ body arches in pain as he screams in agony. Another sob chokes out of your mouth as you watch him twist beside you, slipping in his own blood as the torture curse rips him apart from the inside out.</p>
<p>At last the screaming stops as the man releases Severus from the spell. He collapses to the ground with an empty sigh, panting to catch his breath, and the man turns to face you.<br/>
“You see, Severus here,” he gestures to Severus with his wand, “is what we call a traitor.”</p>
<p>He steps closer to you.<br/>
“He betrayed The Dark Lord, and he will pay dearly with it.” He answers. “And you… well you just happened upon the wrong room. Crucio!”</p>
<p>Your body contorts as every muscle inside tightens and burns like you’re being stuck with white-hot pokers. Your lungs feel as though they’re being squeezed by the strongest hands imaginable, and you’re unable to take a breath between the involuntary screams that pour from your lips. Your head burns, feeling as though it might explode if the slightest bit of pressure is added.</p>
<p>And then it’s gone.</p>
<p>You fall against the floor, feeling the puddle of blood beneath you splash as your back hits the ground. You try to fill your lungs with air again, but your speeding heartrate causes you to pant for air like Severus beside you.</p>
<p>You look at Severus again, noticing now that he is several shades too pale. He’s going to die in here unless someone finds you here. </p>
<p>The only way someone could find you now is by following the sound of your screams. You instantly know what you have to do, and you take as deep of a breath as you can before turning your eyes to the tall man before you.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks, stepping forward, stepping right where you want him. “Got something to say?”</p>
<p>You focus all of your energy in this moment and force yourself to spit at the man.</p>
<p>He jumps back, wiping at his face. </p>
<p>“Vile, disgusting girl!” He shouts. “Crucio!”</p>
<p>This pain is worse than before, he’s angrier now. Every tissue in your body feels as though it might rip to shreds beneath your skin, and you scream louder than you ever have. Your blood boils as it pulses through your veins, and your brain threatens to explode in your skull as your screams only get louder. Your last ounce of strength goes into screaming, and you force yourself to look at Severus once more before the world goes black.</p>
<p>___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___  ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___   ___ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	A pounding in your head begins to pull you from sleep. You groan softly, stretching gently and finding that every part of your body is incredibly sore.<br/>
“(Y/N)?” A small, familiar voice asks. </p>
<p>	You open your eyes, looking up into Charlie’s face. He looks down at you with a fragile smile, almost masking the dark circles under his eyes.<br/>
“Hey Charlie.” You say, finding that your voice is hardly more than a hoarse whisper. “What happened?”</p>
<p>	He squeezes your hand.<br/>
“A couple of death eaters escaped from Azkaban, and they came here looking for Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.” He says in a low voice. Mental images of the walls of Hogwarts shaking as students run cross your mind, as well as the fear of searching for Severus.</p>
<p> 	“One of them found Snape and tortured him.” He continues, and the sound of Severus’ screams flash through your mind. “And then when you found him, he tortured you.”</p>
<p>	The memory of the pain burning through your body flashes again, and you involuntarily wince.<br/>
“Hey, you’re alright now.” Charlie whispers, squeezing your hand again. </p>
<p>	“Is he?” You choke out, dreading the answer.<br/>
Charlie nods, and relief washes over you.</p>
<p>	“He was discharged this morning.” He says in a low voice. “The guy had stabbed him and tortured him with the Crucio curse too, and he lost a lot of blood, but they fixed him up almost all the way. He wanted me to give you this.”</p>
<p>	He puts a small, folded piece of paper in your hand before covering it with his again.<br/>
“Madam Pomfrey said you could leave after you woke up, so hopefully today.” He says with that same fragile smile. “Daisy stayed with you all day yesterday, and Fred and George were with me here the day before that—”</p>
<p>	“Wait, how many days have I been out?” You ask. </p>
<p>	He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.<br/>
“Five days.” He answers quietly. </p>
<p>	You take a deep breath. Five days? </p>
<p>	“But everything’s okay.” He continues quickly. “You’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>	“Right.” You answer breathlessly.</p>
<p>	Madam Pomfrey comes over, and Charlie stays as she checks over your progress.<br/>
“Well, everything looks pretty good.” She says finally. “Your voice will return in a few days, and the soreness will go away in a week or so. You are good to go my dear, just come back if you feel like you need anything.”</p>
<p>	She smiles at you as she helps you sit up, and Charlie leaves to wait outside as she helps to dress you in clothes that Daisy had brought from your dorm. She walks you outside to Charlie, and he hooks one arm through yours as he starts to guide you towards the dungeon. </p>
<p>	You unfold the note in your hand as you walk, reading the small script within.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Come to my chambers when you can.<br/>
-S”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	You fold it back up, holding it tightly.<br/>
“Can you take me to the potions classroom?” You ask Charlie, speaking as loudly as you can so he can hear you. He looks down at you skeptically. </p>
<p>	“Are you sure that’s a good idea right now?” He asks. “You’re still all… messed up.”</p>
<p>	He shrugs the arm that’s laced under yours, carrying you slightly as you walk, just to prove the point.<br/>
“I’ll be fine, I need to see him.” You answer, your voice giving out halfway through the sentence.</p>
<p>	He sighs before nodding, steering you in the direction of the potions classroom. He pushes the door open, and the room is dark.<br/>
“He’s not here.” He says, looking at you with concern.</p>
<p>	“I know.” You answer. “We need to use the fireplace.”</p>
<p>	He looks at you with mild disbelief before shaking his head and walking with you across the room to the fireplace. You grab the bag of Floo powder and take a handful before stepping into the fireplace.</p>
<p>	“I’ll wait here.” Charlie says, leaning against a desk. “Don’t be too long, you need rest.”<br/>
You smile at him, always the older brother.</p>
<p>	“Professor Snape’s chambers.” You croak as you drop the powder into the fireplace. </p>
<p>	His room appears before you, as disheveled as you last saw it. You step out quietly, and a figure on the bed stirs. Severus sits up with a groan, looking at you with wide eyes.<br/>
Tears spring to your eyes as you look at him, and despite the protest of your body, you run to the bed before gently climbing in beside him.</p>
<p>	“(Y/N).” He breathes as his arms circle tightly around you, his lips pressing against your head again and again. “Are you okay? God I thought—don’t ever do anything like that again.”</p>
<p>	You twist in his arms to look at him. His face is gaunt, and still much too pale. He’s shirtless, but his torso is wrapped tightly in white gauze, alluding to the fact that a deep wound still sits somewhere beneath. </p>
<p>	“I had to.” You breathe, your voice hardly intelligible now as it’s thick with tears. “You were going to die down there.”</p>
<p>	He kisses your hair again gently.<br/>
“I thought he’d killed you.” He whispers. “You didn’t move, didn’t wake with any spells.”</p>
<p>	A warm, wet drop on the top of your head tells you that he too is crying now.<br/>
“I truly thought I’d lost you, (Y/N).” He continues, his voice breaking on your name. </p>
<p>	You turn to face him, your hands cupping his face as your thumb wipes away a tear from his cheek.<br/>
“I’m here.” You whisper, not trusting the strength of your voice for anything more than that. “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>	He leans forward, kissing you gently, and you kiss him back, your hands still holding his face, securing him to you.<br/>
“I love you.” He murmurs against your lips. “I love you.”</p>
<p>	“I love you.” You whisper back. “So much.”</p>
<p>	You run your hands down his chest, resting them along the gauze.<br/>
“Are you really okay?” You ask, looking down at the bandages. </p>
<p>	He chuckles, wincing slightly but trying to hide it.<br/>
“Yes darling.” He says, brushing your hair back. “I’m okay.”</p>
<p>	You smile, hugging him gently.<br/>
“Charlie is waiting for me.” You whisper. “I can’t stay.”</p>
<p>	“That’s alright.” He says, running a long finger against your cheekbone. “I’ll see you soon my love, go and rest.”</p>
<p>	“You rest.” You reply, kissing him again before standing and walking back to the fireplace.</p>
<p>	“I love you, (Y/N).” He says with a smile.</p>
<p>	“I love you too, Severus.” You reply before transporting yourself back to the darkened potions classroom. </p>
<p>	Charlie springs forward, ready to catch you if you needed him to as you appear in the fireplace. He wraps one arm around your waist and guides you out as you wave the ash away from your face.<br/>
“Are you okay?” He asks, his wide green eyes scrutinizing every inch of your face.</p>
<p>	“Yes.” You answer. “I think I’m ready for bed now though.”</p>
<p>	He cracks a smile, laughing lightly as he walks you to the dorms. He walks you all the way to your room, smiling at Daisy as you walk into the room together.<br/>
She springs up, hugging you to herself instantly. </p>
<p>	“Oh, (Y/N) you scared me half to death!” She exclaims. You don’t have the heart to tell her how painful her hug is against your sore body, you just bite your lip and hug her back. “I painted your nails while you were asleep, did you notice?”</p>
<p>	You hold up one hand as she finally lets you go, revealing a light lilac color on your perfectly shaped nails.<br/>
“Such a pretty color.” You choke out. “Thanks Daisy.”  </p>
<p>	“God, your voice!” She says, rubbing your arm lightly with her hand. “You poor thing. I should’ve kept a closer eye on you in that hallway. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>	“She should probably get some sleep.” Charlie says with a smile, patting Daisy’s shoulder and yours simultaneously. </p>
<p>	Daisy glares at him, shrugging his hand away. Both you and Charlie look at her with a confused expression before looking at each other. She was so happy to be around him a few days ago, what happened?</p>
<p>	“Um, okay then.” He says awkwardly. “Goodnight (Y/N), night Daisy.”</p>
<p>	“Night Charlie.” You answer, but Daisy says nothing. </p>
<p>	He shuffles out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Daisy guides you to your bed, making a big deal of fluffing your pillows and drawing back the covers before letting you lay down.<br/>
“So, what was all that about?” You ask, trying to make eye contact with her.</p>
<p>	“What was what about?” She asks nonchalantly, avoiding your gaze.</p>
<p>	You grab her chin lightly, looking into her eyes.<br/>
“You. Charlie. What gives?” You ask, letting go of her face.</p>
<p>	She sighs, plopping down on your bed beside you.<br/>
“Besides the fact that he’s totally in love with you?!” She exclaims, throwing her hands out. </p>
<p>	“What?” You ask, in disbelief. </p>
<p>	“Yeah!” She replies. “And don’t play dumb with me (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). You know he loves you and you let me make a fool of myself!”</p>
<p>	“Daisy what are you talking about?!” You squeak, your voice giving way again from all the talking. “Me and Charlie are like… we’re like siblings, that would never happen!”<br/>
She groans.</p>
<p>	“That’s what they all say!” She exclaims, covering her face with her hands. “Did you sneak off to dance with him at the dance? Is that why you both left?”</p>
<p>	“No!” You try to shout, but it comes out as more of a raspy breath. </p>
<p>	“Really?” She asks. “Because he had gold glitter on his robes and I thought it might’ve been a coincidence, but now I’m not so sure.”</p>
<p>	Tears well in her eyes as she talks.<br/>
“Why didn’t you just tell me you liked him?” She asks, looking at you. “Was the necklace from him too?”</p>
<p>	“No.” You whisper reaching out to her.<br/>
She leans away.</p>
<p>	“Stop lying to me!” She shouts.</p>
<p>	“I’m not lying!” You squeak back. “I’m not in love with Charlie, Daisy! I’m in love with Professor Snape!”</p>
<p>	Her jaw drops open as she sits up to look at you, and you clap your hands over your mouth. </p>
<p>	Shit.</p>
<p>	This is going to get interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry—what?” She asks, fully sitting up now and staring at you with wide eyes.<br/>
You scoot back, sitting up straighter and crossing your arms protectively in front of you.</p><p>	“I uh—I’m kind of, sort of, with… Professor Snape…?” You finally choke out, knowing full well that your absence of voice has little to do with your injuries at this point.<br/>
Daisy’s mouth stays open as she stares at you.</p><p>	“You’re with him?” She repeats. “Define ‘with’.”<br/>
You shrug uncomfortably.</p><p>	“I uh, I’m dating him.” You answer. “I—I love him. Like a lot.”<br/>
She just continues staring at you, blinking every couple seconds as she processes this information.</p><p>	“Look Daisy, I’m sorry I wanted to tell you I just—”<br/>
She holds one finger out to you, silencing you. </p><p>	“You’re dating a professor and you didn’t tell me?” She asks in a low voice. “You’re dating anyone, and you didn’t tell me??”<br/>
You look at her with a tight smile.</p><p>	“I didn’t want to get him in trouble.” You almost whisper.<br/>
She glares at you for a moment in silence.</p><p>	“Well??” She says finally. “Aren’t you going to tell me about it??”<br/>
She flips on the bed so that she’s facing you, her hands folded under her chin as she looks up at you with wide eyes.</p><p>	You laugh, the sound coming out as more of a breathless wheeze.<br/>
“What do you want to know?” You ask, grabbing a pillow and leaning forward.</p><p>	Her eyes light up.<br/>
“Everything!” She exclaims excitedly. “How did this start? When did it start? Is he a good kisser? How do you get away with it? Have you… you know??”</p><p>	You laugh again, feeling a strange bubbling excitement building within you at the chance to finally talk to someone about your forbidden relationship with Severus.</p><p>	“It started a few months ago.” You begin, launching into the story of the first time you met Severus and the first day you spent alone with him in the potions classroom. You tell her about the first time he kissed you, and how every nerve ending in your body seemed to catch fire. You tell her about the date in the Astronomy Tower, and how the stars on the necklace are meant to mirror the stars falling from the sky that night. She listens in awe, asking questions and sighing with contentedness as you speak. </p><p>	You get to the night of the dance, explaining to her how you were with Severus when Charlie walked in and that’s how he ended up with glitter on his robes, and how you ended up missing the rest of the dance.</p><p>	“Charlie’s known this whole time and didn’t say anything?” She asks, glaring at you.</p><p>	“I made him swear not to tell anyone.” You answer. “You have to remember Daisy, this whole thing would be very, very bad if it got out.”</p><p>	She nods, thinking about the repercussions of what would happen if the headmaster or minister of magic found out what was happening within the walls of this school. You continue, telling her about what happened the day of the attack, and explaining how you knew you had to turn back to find him in the crowds.  </p><p>	“And yes,” you say as you finish recounting the events of your relationship to her, “we have—you know.”</p><p>	Her jaw drops again as she looks at you.<br/>
“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)!” She exclaims in a loud whisper. “You slept with Severus Snape and didn’t tell me until now??”</p><p>	You stifle a laugh, covering your mouth with your hand.</p><p>	“Twice.” You answer with a sly grin.</p><p>	She gasps, playfully smacking your arm as she smiles at you incredulously.<br/>
“Do not tell that to Charlie!” You tell her sternly. </p><p>	She laughs, promising that she won’t.</p><p>	Eventually the two of you drift off to sleep in your bed as a feeling of calmness finally washes over you. </p><p> </p><p>___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___      ___      ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     </p><p> </p><p>	You wake a few hours later to a knock at the door. The light pouring in through the window tells you that it’s mid-morning, and you stiffly push yourself up in bed to see as Daisy opens the door.</p><p>	“Summons for (Y/N).” Someone just out of your view says on the other side of the door. They hand Daisy a neatly folded piece of paper, with your name delicately written across the top.</p><p>	“Who’s it from?” She asks with a yawn as she shuts the door, walking over to you and dropping it into your hand.</p><p>	“I’m not sure.” You answer. Severus wouldn’t be so careless to send a letter through another student, so it most likely isn’t from him. You unfold the paper carefully, reading the small and purposefully written script within.</p><p> </p><p>	     Good Morning (Y/N),<br/>
Please ready yourself and come to my office at once.<br/>
We have matters to discuss.<br/>
-Professor Dumbledore</p><p> </p><p>	Your hands begin to shake as you hold the paper in front of you, reading and re-reading the words.<br/>
“Well?” Daisy asks, sitting on the edge of your bed.</p><p>	You say nothing, holding the paper out to her instead. She looks over it before turning to you with wide eyes.<br/>
“Oh no.” She breathes. “Do you think…?”</p><p>	“I don’t know.” You whisper back.<br/>
She takes a deep breath as she stands up.</p><p>	“Well let’s get ready, I’ll go with you and wait outside the office.” She says, already pulling her hair up into a ponytail. “We can say you weren’t feeling well so I had to walk with you.”</p><p>	You nod, following her lead and getting dressed quickly. She hooks her arm through yours before starting down the hall towards Dumbledore’s office. Your heart races faster and faster as you near the large griffin statue in front of the door. </p><p>	Before you have the chance to even ponder where to knock, the griffin spins, reveling a staircase behind it.<br/>
“I’ll wait here.” Daisy says, squeezing your arm lightly before letting go and stepping back.</p><p>	You nod, taking a shaky breath as you step inside and walk up the spiral staircase. Your entire body is charged with anxiety as you walk, dreading every step that leads you closer to the headmaster. A second door opens as you reach the top of the staircase, and you step inside.</p><p>	“Ah, Miss (Y/L/N), please do come in.” Dumbledore says as you enter his office.<br/>
You duck your head as you step further into the room.</p><p>	He sits at his desk, his eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose as his snow-white beard cascades down his chin and mixes with his long, white hair. He wears a soft smile, and the corners of his blue eyes are soft as well. </p><p>	“How are you feeling?” He asks, leaning back in his chair and crossing the sleeves of his dark blue robe across his chest as he looks at you. He gestures at the chair opposite from him, and you slowly walk towards it and sit down. </p><p>	“I feel okay Professor, thank you.” You croak, your voice sounding weaker than when you were talking to Daisy this morning. </p><p>	“Excellent!” He says with a smile. “You took quite the beating from the cruciatus curse, not many people would be able to withstand that.”<br/>
You nod, smiling at him hesitantly.</p><p>	“What you did was rather dangerous,” He says with a disapproving glare, “you could have been killed.”<br/>
You nod again, looking down at your shoes. </p><p>	“But, I did not bring you here to scold you for your actions during the attack.” He says, tapping his fingers against the desk.</p><p>	You look up, holding your breath.<br/>
Does he know?<br/>
Did somebody see something and report us?<br/>
Is Severus still at Hogwarts?</p><p>“I brought you here to commend you, Miss (Y/L/N).” He continues, leaning closer to you across the desk. “You saved Professor Snape’s life with your heroism, and without you we would be without a wise and talented teacher and friend.”</p><p>You exhale, taking a deep breath after to steady your erratic heartbeat.<br/>
“Thank you Professor.” You breathe, hoping he blames your odd behavior on your injuries.</p><p>“Thank you, Miss (Y/L/N).” He says, his eyes beaming. “You should be proud of your bravery.”</p><p>“Yes Professor, thank you.” You stammer, feeling your body start to relax against the chair. </p><p>“You are free to go if you wish.” He says, pushing his chair away from the desk as he stands. “I do believe it is almost time for lunch.”</p><p>You nod, standing up and turning to leave from the door that you came in from.<br/>
“Oh, Miss (Y/L/N)?” Dumbledore says from behind you. </p><p>You stop, turning on your heels to look at him.<br/>
“Give Severus my best, will you?” He says, his eyes twinkling for a split second before he turns to the bright red phoenix bird perched beside his desk. “I assume you’ll have the chance to see him before I.”</p><p>You say nothing, your throat tightening as you rush out of the room.</p><p>He doesn’t know, he can’t.<br/>
He wouldn’t have let you leave that easily if he did, right?<br/>
Right. </p><p>Daisy meets you at the bottom of the stairs as you exit his office chambers.<br/>
“Are you okay?” She asks, wrapping her arm around your shoulders as you walk together down the hall. “What happened?”</p><p>“He was thanking me for saving Severus.” You whisper.</p><p>She squeezes your arm.<br/>
“Oh good!” She whispers back. “Then you’re safe!”</p><p>You shake your head.<br/>
“I’m not sure Daisy.” You reply. “Something seemed off when I left, he told me to give Severus his best but the look he gave me… it was like he knew. But he didn’t say anything about it!” </p><p>Your whispering has turned to a croaky panic as you become more and more anxious.</p><p>“Hey.” Daisy says in a calming voice. “Take a breath. If he knew he wouldn’t have let you go like that. And Professor Snape would so be fired, so I don’t think he’d be thanking you like that if he knew why you went out of your way to save him.”</p><p>You nod, taking a deep breath as you try to force the panic rising inside of you away. </p><p>“What can I do?” She asks, looking concerned. </p><p>You shake your head again.<br/>
“I think I need to see him.” You answer. </p><p>She smiles softly.<br/>
“Okay.” She answers. “I need to talk to Charlie anyway. Will you meet me for dinner?”</p><p>You smile back at her tightly.<br/>
“Yeah, sounds good.” You reply. “Now go apologize to Charlie for thinking he could ever, and I do mean EVER, like me over you.”</p><p>You fake a gag, and she rolls her eyes, laughing as she turns to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>You turn the opposite way, going towards the dungeons to the potions classroom. You make your way inside silently, grabbing your handful of Floo Powder and dropping it into the fireplace as if it’s a routine now. </p><p>You cough once as you step into Severus’ bedroom. He’s sitting on the bed, his entire torso still wrapped tightly in the white bandages. He turns to face you with a startled expression.<br/>
“(Y/N)?” He asks, standing up and walking towards you. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”</p><p>You aren’t even sure why, but a moment later hot tears are pouring down your face as Severus rushes to your side. </p><p>“Oh, my darling.” He murmurs against your hair as he hugs you. “Please, please tell me what’s happened?” </p><p>You choke out the entire story from telling Daisy everything about the relationship, to the letter from Dumbledore, to the weird way the meeting ended. </p><p>“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” You sob against his chest as he rubs soft circles against your back. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He pulls you over to the bed, pulling you carefully across his lap as he continues to hold you.</p><p>“If Albus knew about us he would’ve confronted me.” He says in a low voice. “If any professor knew about us, they would confront me. I’m not upset that Daisy knows, I assumed that if Charlie Weasley knew, eventually Daisy Parkinson would too.” </p><p>He chuckles lowly.<br/>
“I think we’re okay my love.” He whispers.</p><p>You take a deep breath, nodding once.<br/>
“’I think’ isn’t very reassuring.” You whisper back. </p><p>He sighs softly.<br/>
“Well how about this,” He whispers, brushing through your hair with his fingers, “it’s almost Christmas break, and instead of going home, what if you and I went somewhere together.”</p><p>You twist in his arms, looking up at his face as he speaks.</p><p>“Somewhere where no one knows us, just like you said when you graduate.” He says with a soft smile.</p><p>“That sounds nice.” You whisper back, smiling up at him as you cup his face in your hands.</p><p>“Where shall we go?” He whispers, leaning down as he brushes against your nose with his. </p><p>“Anywhere.” You murmur against his lips. “So long as you’re there I’m happy.”</p><p>He smiles as his lips meet yours, his fingers twist gently into your hair, and your anxiety slowly slips away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, (Y/N)!” Charlie calls as you walk into the Great Hall for dinner.<br/>
You smile as you walk up to him and Daisy, sitting down beside them at the table.</p>
<p>“Hey guys.” You answer as you look between them. Daisy sits close to Charlie, glancing at you for a moment as you sit before looking back to him with wide, adoring eyes. “Everything… good here?”</p>
<p>Daisy laughs, nodding as Charlie puts an arm around her shoulder easily.<br/>
“Yeah.” Charlie says with a chuckle. “We’re good.”</p>
<p>You smile at them before taking a big drink of pumpkin juice from the mug in front of you.<br/>
“What about you?” Daisy asks. “Is everything with… you-know-who, good?”</p>
<p>You grin at her, nodding.<br/>
“Yes.” You answer. “Very good actually. He um… well he invited me to go somewhere with him for Christmas break.”</p>
<p>Daisy gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.<br/>
“That’s so cute!” She squeals quietly. “But how are you going to get away with that?”</p>
<p>Charlie looks at you skeptically.<br/>
“Exactly.” He says with a glare. “How are you going to get my mother to leave you alone about not coming home?”</p>
<p>You take a deep breath.<br/>
“Well… I haven’t exactly thought about that part yet.” You answer with a sigh. “But I was sort of thinking I could say I’m spending Christmas with you Daisy…?”</p>
<p>She nods, thinking it over for a moment.<br/>
“Right.” She says. “Okay, that could work! How’re you going to get off campus with Sn—uh, you know?” She asks, catching herself and looking around to make sure no one caught her slip.</p>
<p>“That, I don’t know.” You say, thinking over various escape plans as you push around the food on your plate. </p>
<p>“Maybe if you go to the train station with everyone you’ll be able to sneak away while it’s crowded.” Charlie says in a low voice. “There will be hundreds of students boarding the train, it won’t be too hard to go unnoticed.” </p>
<p>“Yeah you could always leave out the back and maybe he could pick you up out there in a car or something.” Daisy says, practically levitating from her seat with excitement with formulating the plan. “Oh, how exciting!” She exclaims in a hushed whisper.  </p>
<p>“Do you know where you’re going?” Charlie asks, raising one eyebrow at Daisy as he scrutinizes her excitement. </p>
<p>“No idea.” You answer, a small smile pulling at your lips. Your heart beats a little bit faster at the idea of being somewhere far from Hogwarts, somewhere far from where you have to hide, all alone with Severus. </p>
<p>“Oh look at her Charlie!” Daisy says, shoving into him playfully with her shoulder. “She’s blushing!”</p>
<p>You feel the heat rush to your cheeks, surely causing them to turn a darker shade of pink as you look down, and Daisy laughs.<br/>
“Enough about me,” you mumble, not looking up quite yet, “tell me about what’s going on between you two.”</p>
<p>You risk a glance up, and find that both Charlie and Daisy wear the same pink cheeks and anxious expression as they look between each other once.<br/>
“We uh,” Charlie starts, “we’re sort of, well kind of—”</p>
<p>“We’re dating now.” Daisy cuts him off, rolling her eyes as she smiles sideways at him. </p>
<p>“Right.” He breathes, relieved to have gotten that over with.<br/>
You laugh, smiling at them both as you fall into easy conversation, drowning out the excitement of Christmas break being only two weeks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___      ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___      ___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The days pass quickly as you near the end of the term. Two days before break, you decide that it’s finally time to break the news to Molly Weasley that you won’t be making it home for Christmas this year.<br/>
“Okay, how’s this sound?” You ask to Charlie and Daisy as you sit with them on the floor of the library. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dear Molly,<br/>
How are you? I do so miss you, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny. Everything here is good, I’m doing well in my classes and so are the boys. I am writing to tell you that I have been invited to spend Christmas with my friend Daisy Parkinson and her family in Wiltshire, and I have accepted the invitation. Please do not take my absence as that I don’t want to see you, I do very much! But this is my last year at Hogwarts, and I do want to make the most of it.<br/>
I will see you as soon as possible, I send all my love.<br/>
-(Y/N)”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You set the note back on the floor, looking between Daisy and Charlie.<br/>
“I think that’s perfect.” Charlie says. “She’ll be sad you won’t be home, but happy that you’re happy.”</p>
<p>You nod, feeling slightly guilty as you roll the note and tie it with a red string.<br/>
“I’ll walk with you to the Owlery.” Daisy says, kissing Charlie on the cheek as she stands up. “I’ll see you later Charlie.”</p>
<p>Charlie waves at you both as he turns back to his assignment, his cheeks burning a bright red from Daisy’s kiss.<br/>
You walk to the Owlery, tying the note to the foot of one of the messenger owls and sending her out the window.<br/>
“I know that look.” Daisy says as you turn around. “Don’t feel guilty about this.”</p>
<p>You shrug.<br/>
“Seriously, don’t.” She says, putting her arm around your shoulders as you walk from the room. “You want to go with him right?”</p>
<p>You nod.<br/>
“And you would be upset if you ended up going home instead, right?” She asks.</p>
<p>You nod again.<br/>
“Then don’t feel bad about it.” She says, squeezing you gently. “Mrs. Weasley will be fine, she has a whole group of kids to worry about anyway, so she won’t be alone. And you’ll get to spend real time alone with you-know-who.”</p>
<p>You smile at her, the nervous anticipation filling you again.<br/>
“I have to go finish making plans with him actually.” You whisper. “Can I catch up with you later?” </p>
<p>She grins at you.<br/>
“Of course, go!” She says. “We can pack together tonight.”</p>
<p>She hugs you before turning and heading towards the courtyard, and you turn towards the dungeons. You slide open the door to the potions classroom quietly and slip inside before shutting it behind you.<br/>
“Who’s—oh, hello my love.” Severus says with a soft smile as he looks up from his desk. </p>
<p>You smile back, walking across the room to him. He pushes his chair back, and you sit across his lap, wrapping your fingers in his hair and bringing his lips to yours feverishly. He breathes in sharply, and you grin against his mouth as you realize you’ve surprised him. He holds onto you with his strong hands as you pull him as close as you can, kissing him passionately.<br/>
You lean back after a moment, smiling up at him smugly.</p>
<p>“What uh—what was that all about?” He breathes, looking down at you with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Just saying hello.” You say innocently, looking back at him.<br/>
He takes a deep breath, composing himself as he runs his fingertips along your leg.</p>
<p>“Well, hello.” He says finally with a dark chuckle.<br/>
You smile, tracing the contours of his face with your fingertip.</p>
<p>“Hi.” You answer. “We have to go over the plan for tomorrow.”<br/>
He nods, his fingers still running smoothly up and down your thigh.</p>
<p>“Right.” He replies. “I called for a car, and I’ll be outside the back doors of the station in a black car at 9:00.”</p>
<p>“Okay perfect.” You answer. “I’ll break away from the crowd as they board the train and meet you outside. Wear a hat or something.”<br/>
He laughs, nodding.</p>
<p>“And where exactly are we going?” You ask, still unsure what you should be packing for.<br/>
He shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Can’t tell you all my secrets darling.” He murmurs, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against your forehead. “Just pack to dress warmly. And bring your passport.”<br/>
Your heart races.</p>
<p>“My passport?” You ask, sitting up slightly.<br/>
He laughs.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He answers, kissing your lips again. “Your passport.”<br/>
Your fingers find their way back into his hair as you kiss him again, your head reeling with the possibilities of where exactly you are going.</p>
<p>A knock on the door sends you both nearly jumping out of your skin. You jump off of his lap, grabbing a blank piece of paper from his desk and straightening your skirt as you step away from him.<br/>
“So I just have to add the next couple steps to this and then I’m done?” You ask him, gesturing to the blank paper as the door swings open.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall steps into the room with a pleasant smile, looking between you and Severus once.<br/>
“Er—yes, that will be adequate.” He says, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Thank you professor.” You say quickly before turning and rushing for the door.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Professor McGonagall asks as you get closer to her.<br/>
You nod your head.</p>
<p>“Better.” You reply. “Still a bit sore, but my voice is almost entirely back now.”<br/>
She pats your arm with her small hand.</p>
<p>“Oh I am so glad to hear that.” She says with that same small smile as you pass her. “Have a good day, Miss (Y/L/N).”  </p>
<p>“Thank you professor, you too.” You answer, your throat feeling tight as you choke the words out. </p>
<p>You crumple the paper into a ball as you close the door of the potions class behind you, exhaling as you lean up against the stone wall. That was close, too close. This trip cannot come soon enough. You make your way to the dorms, throwing away your crumpled ball of paper in the bin as you step inside your room.</p>
<p>Daisy sits on her bed, both her suitcase and yours sit on the floor of the room, open and empty, waiting to be filled with clothes for the trips.<br/>
“How’d it go?” She asks with a wink.</p>
<p>“Scary.” You answer. “McGonagall almost walked in.”<br/>
She gasps, sitting up in bed as she looks at you.</p>
<p>“What did you do??” She asks.</p>
<p>“Pretended I was getting help on my potions assignment!” You answer with a laugh, only now beginning to relax. “I cannot wait to leave.”</p>
<p>“Did he tell you where you’re going?” She asks, opening her wardrobe and examining her clothes.</p>
<p>“Nope.” You answer, doing the same with your own wardrobe. “But he said to pack for cold weather, and I’ll need my passport.”</p>
<p>She turns and looks at you.<br/>
“Your passport?” She asks. “Well where the hell do you think he’s taking you?”</p>
<p>You laugh.<br/>
“I have no idea and it’s killing me!” You answer. </p>
<p>You talk about different ideas as you pack your bags together, each helping the other as you pick out different outfits. When your bags are packed, you both lay in your beds, anxiously anticipating the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___      ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___     ___      ___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You awake to the Weasley’s owl, Pigwidgeon knocking against the window. He has a letter tied against his ankle, and you quickly get up and open the window. You untie the letter, unfolding it and reading the small script from Molly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N),<br/>
I am so happy that you are doing well in your studies. While I will miss you dearly here at the Burrow, I am excited for you to be able to spend your vacation with your friend. Have a great time my dear and I hope to see you soon!<br/>
All my love and hugs,<br/>
-Molly” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smile to yourself as you read the note again for good measure. Molly isn’t upset, you can spend the break with Severus without feeling guilty. You wake Daisy up and the two of you dress quickly, chattering with anticipation as you get your things ready to leave. </p>
<p>You grab your bags and head down to the main hallway, meeting Charlie as professors direct the masses towards the doors. The students buzz with excitement as you board the carriages to the train station, everyone talking about their plans for the break.</p>
<p>“Send me a postcard okay?” Daisy whispers with a smile as she squeezes your leg. “I can’t wait to see where he takes you!”</p>
<p>You nod, smiling back as you look up at the big clock in the front of the train station as it comes into view.<br/>
8:55.</p>
<p>You practically run off the carriage as it comes to a stop, and Daisy and Charlie follow close behind you.<br/>
“Remember, I’m with the Parkinson’s.” You murmur to Charlie as the three of you walk into the station. </p>
<p>You pull your hood up over your hair as you walk through the large double doors.<br/>
“I know, I know.” He says with a smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll keep my mouth shut.”</p>
<p>You smile up at him, thanking him silently.<br/>
“Okay, I have to go.” You whisper between the two of them, glancing at the clock again.<br/>
8:58.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you guys in a couple weeks, I love you both!” You whisper as you squeeze their arms.</p>
<p>They both whisper goodbyes to you, and you quickly weave through the crowd with your head down, trying to make yourself invisible.<br/>
At last, you find yourself stepping through the back doors into an alley behind the station, where a lone black car waits idling. </p>
<p>You smile at the tinted window, going to the passenger’s side and ducking inside, throwing your bags in the back as you look at Severus. He wears a dark grey jumper, sunglasses, and a baseball cap to hide his long black hair.</p>
<p>“Hi.” You say with a grin as you shut the door.<br/>
“Hi.” He replies, reaching across and squeezing your thigh as he sends the car into drive, speeding out of the alleyway.</p>
<p>“I like this look.” You tell him, and his lips twitch up into a smile. “Kinda sexy.”<br/>
He fixes his gaze ahead of himself, obviously flustered. </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” You ask, looking at him with a sideways glance.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” He replies, smiling out the windshield as he turns onto the main road.<br/>
You shake your head, laughing to yourself as you set off on an epic adventure with the love of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus parks the car at an airport, looking in the rearview mirror and adjusting his hat over his hair once before getting out of the car. He smiles at you softly as he hands you your bags, grabbing his own as he locks the doors.</p>
<p>You walk beside him through the doors, slightly nervous and unable to shake the feeling that someone here knows you, someone here is watching you with Severus. </p>
<p>He collects two tickets from the lady at the desk, talking in a hushed tone to keep the location a mystery. You roll your eyes as he grins back at you mischievously. Finally you check your suitcase in, and Severus hesitantly laces his fingers together with yours as you walk towards a gate.</p>
<p>“This is weird, right?” He whispers.<br/>You laugh nervously.</p>
<p>“Very.” You whisper back.<br/>You both look around the terminal, searching for any familiar face that would expose the secret between you, but only muggle strangers look back.</p>
<p>“Now boarding rows A through D for flight 193 to New York City.” Echoes through the loudspeaker, and Severus pulls you towards the gate. </p>
<p>“New York?” You breathe, looking up at him.</p>
<p>He laughs, nodding as he hands the tickets to a new lady and guides you behind him into the tunnel.<br/>“Is that alright?” He asks.</p>
<p>You jump up, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck as you kiss him deeply, forgetting your anxiety of being in public with Severus. He wraps his arms around your hips, laughing softly as he kisses you back.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes?” He asks as you step back, and he takes your hand as he leads you onto the plane.</p>
<p>“Yes.” You breathe, smiling up at him. “Definitely yes.” </p>
<p>You find your seats and sit down, and a couple minutes later the flight attendants explain the rules and safety precautions for the flight. <br/> Suddenly, you find yourself anxious for a whole new reason. </p>
<p>“Have you ever been on an airplane before?” You ask Severus. <br/>He looks at you with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, a couple of times.” He replies, letting go of your hand and circling his arm around your shoulders instead. “It’s faster than broom travel, and we can’t necessarily take a train over the ocean.”<br/>You nod, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous my love?” He asks you, pulling you closer and pressing his lips against your hair gently.</p>
<p>“No.” You answer, sensing him rolling his eyes without having to look up. “Yes.” You sigh after a moment. <br/>He chuckles softly.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay love.” He says in a low voice. </p>
<p>“Yes, flying in a metal tube over the ocean will be fine.” You answer in a wavering voice. </p>
<p>Severus pulls the shade to the window, leaning against it as he pulls you closer.<br/>“Well the scariest parts are taking off and landing.” He murmurs against your hair, slowly sliding his lips down to your neck. “So I could always distract you.”</p>
<p>You smile as his lips brush your collarbone.<br/>“You’re different away from Hogwarts.” You mutter, holding tightly to his jumper as he kisses a trail back up your neck.</p>
<p>“Good different?” He asks, his breath on your skin making you shiver.</p>
<p>“Good different.” You whisper. “Sexy different.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes at your use of the word again, retaliating by biting at your neck gently with his teeth, making you gasp quietly. You laugh, twisting your fingers into his hair and pulling his lips to yours. He kisses you deeply, his hands grabbing your hips as he pulls you close. </p>
<p>“I love you.” He murmurs against your lips, his hands sliding down your legs.</p>
<p>“I love you.” You murmur back, your hands moving down to his chest. </p>
<p>He sighs contentedly as he continues to kiss you, his fingertips sending electricity through your body as they gently slide up the side of your body.<br/>The sound of a woman clearing her throat finally breaks you apart, and you look up at a flight attendant with pink cheeks.</p>
<p>“Um, drink order?” She asks with an uncomfortable smile.<br/>Your cheeks flush with embarrassment as you look up at her, quickly ordering a water and apologizing profusely.</p>
<p>Severus smoothly orders a water as well, and the flight attendant moves to the next aisle.<br/>You cover your face with your hands, laughing quietly. </p>
<p>“That was awkward.” You mutter. “Anyway, when do we take off?”<br/>You hear the shutter on the window open as Severus laughs.</p>
<p>“Look outside.” He says.<br/>You look up, fixing your eyes on the window and gasping as you see clouds outside instead of the runway of the airport.  </p>
<p>“See?” Severus says, squeezing your leg gently. “It’s not so bad.”</p>
<p>You smile as you look out the window, snuggling close to Severus and resting your head against his chest. The flight takes about ten hours, and eventually you fall asleep together. Your eyes open as the plane jerks suddenly, and you sit upright with a gasp. You grab Severus’ leg, waking him up.</p>
<p>“Just landing love.” He mumbles, yawning as he wakes up and looks out the window. “Sometimes there’s a little bump when the landing gear hits the track.”</p>
<p>You exhale heavily, nodding as you relax against the seat. You look out the window, gasping again involuntarily as you see the view. Tall buildings tower in the distance, decorating the skyline ahead as they obscure the cloudy sky. Although it’s mid-afternoon, you can see the lights from the city flashing vaguely even from the airport.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Severus asks, smiling at you.<br/>You look up at him with a wide grin.</p>
<p>“I think you’re a good vacation planner.” You answer. “Have you been here before?”<br/>He nods.</p>
<p>“Once, with my parents as a boy.” He says, weaving his fingers between yours. “It’s a muggle place that feels… well, magical I suppose. Especially this time of year.”</p>
<p>You smile at him, loving the way that he talks about things that make him happy. The flight attendants eventually says you can leave the plane, and Severus takes your hand as you walk down the narrow aisle and out into the airport. You walk together to collect your bags, and Severus calls for a cab as you step outside. </p>
<p>“Times Square.” Severus tells the cabbie as you slide into the back. </p>
<p>You look out the windows as you drive, watching as the tall buildings get bigger and bigger as you get closer to the city. The buildings rise on either side of you as the cabbie drives into the city, windows glittering and stretching into the sky. The lights from the various windows and signs break up the darkness of the clouds, glowing brightly against the blanket of grey. </p>
<p>You meet Severus’ gaze for a moment as the cabbie pulls to the side of the road, stopping in front of one of the tall buildings.<br/>“Times square.” He says, popping the boot of the car open. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Severus says, handing him some money as he opens the door, grabbing your bags from the boot before walking towards the door of the building.</p>
<p>You walk into the lobby of a beautiful hotel. White and gold décor fills the large room as people rush in and out of the elevators and doors. Severus walks to the front desk, getting a key to a room and whispering something to the man at the desk before sliding something along the desk towards him.</p>
<p>He turns to you with a smile as he leads you towards the elevator, pressing the number 15 as the doors shut.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” You ask as the elevator begins to move.</p>
<p>“What was what?” He asks. </p>
<p>“The whispering?” You reply, looking at him.</p>
<p>He shrugs.<br/>“Just ironing out the details of the room.” He says with a smile.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes as the doors open and he leads the way to the room. The inside is white and gold as well with beautiful artwork on the walls and marble countertops in the bathroom. There is a large window in the main room, and as you pull back the curtains you find that there is a door leading to a balcony. You open the door, stepping back out into the cold air. </p>
<p>Hundreds of people rush through the busy street below, wrapped in jackets and scarves as they go from store to store and talk amongst each other. You watch the people hurry around fifteen floors below you as a pair of strong hands wrap around your waist from behind. </p>
<p>“Would you like to go for a walk?” Severus asks in a low voice, his deep voice sending a shiver down your spine. <br/>You twist in his arms, facing him as you smile up at him. You cup his face in your hands as you stretch up onto your toes to kiss him. He pulls you close as he kisses you back, the warmth from his body keeping out the cold. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” You murmur, taking his hand.</p>
<p>He smiles at you as you both put on your coats and scarves before heading back down towards the lobby and stepping out into the busy street. Severus leads the way, leading you towards a small coffee shop a few blocks away as you take in the sights of the busy city around you. You sit outside near a tall heater as a waitress takes your coffee orders. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Severus asks, smiling at you across the table as the waitress sets the mugs of hot drinks on the table.<br/>Just as you go to answer, a soft snow starts to fall. </p>
<p>You look up, looking at the flurries as they spin down from the clouds, reflecting the neon lights as they dance through the air.</p>
<p>“It’s magical.” You answer, looking back at Severus.</p>
<p>He laughs softly as he takes a drink from his mug. You take a drink as well, looking over the rim of the cup as you drink. The white snowflakes stick in Severus’ black hair and eyelashes, sparkling against the lights in contrast to his normal darkness. </p>
<p>“What?” He asks in a soft voice, looking at you with furrowed eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.” You answer, reaching across the table and taking his hand.<br/>His cheeks flush with pink as he looks down at the mug in his other hand, a timid smile pulling at the corner of his lips. </p>
<p>You sit together in the soft snowfall for a few minutes more as you finish your drinks, melting into the volume of the ever-changing crowd on the street beside you.<br/>“Shall we go?” He asks finally, looking up as the sky begins to darken more drastically.</p>
<p>You nod, standing and hooking your arm through his as you walk back towards the hotel. Severus presses the buttons on the elevator, and leads you down the hall to your room. As he opens the door, dozens of candles light the dark room.</p>
<p>Small tealights and longer candle sticks cast a warm glow in the room as they flicker along the walls, the light from the city spilling in through the window and mixing with the yellow light from the flames. Red rose petals decorate the floor from the entryway to the bed, scattering along the white comforter and pillows. </p>
<p>“Severus…” You breathe, turning to face him as he shuts the door behind him.  </p>
<p>He smiles at you, reaching out and weaving his fingers into your hair as he kisses you deeply. You kiss him back, your hands sliding up his chest against the soft fabric of his jumper. <br/>“Do you like it?” He whispers, sliding his hands down the sides of your neck, across your collarbones, and along your arms. <br/>“It’s perfect.” You whisper back, brushing your fingertips along his cheek. “But how did you—?” </p>
<p>He puts one finger against your lips.<br/>“I told you, I was just ironing out the details of the room.” He says with a sly smile.<br/>You shake your head, smiling up at him. </p>
<p>Suddenly you’re off your feet, gasping as Severus hoists you into his arms and carries you across the room with a laugh. He sets you down on the bed before climbing on behind you, putting his hands on either side of your head as he hovers on top of you.</p>
<p>The light from the candles flickers across his face as his hair falls haphazardly along his cheekbones. </p>
<p>“God, I’m so in love you.” He murmurs, looking down at you, studying your face.</p>
<p>You reach up, cupping his face gently with your hands as you pull him down to kiss him.<br/>“I’m so in love with you.” You whisper against his lips. </p>
<p>His lips dance down your neck as his body relaxes against yours, and your fingers twist into his hair as you surrender completely to his touch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think, I'll be adding on soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>